What I Did Over Summer Vacation
by Elegant Soul
Summary: Sequel to Rewrite Reincarnation. Join Duke, Jennifer, Todd, and Reinette on their trip and see how the world has changed since their battle with The Void.
1. Late Night Movie

_Note: Well, here it is everyone, whether you wanted it or not: the sequel for_ _Rewrite Reincarnation._ _I hope you will enjoy it and let me know what you think._

 _I do not own the characters of Haven, the people who created them do. I only own the characters I created._

 _Special thanks to TRDowden1 for letting me revitalized one of her stories!_

What I did Over Summer Vacation

 _Dear Bridget,_

 _Bet you thought they stopped making postcards, huh? How are you doing? How are Samiir and Dominic? I'm writing from a port on an island off of Canada. The island's okay; it's just like Haven . . . literally . . ._

Ch. 1: Late Night Movie

Todd woke up feeling someone touching his face and saw Reinette pawing his face.

' _Hun-gry!'_ Reinette meowed. _'Food, please!'_

Todd grunted as he got up and dressed. He looked out of a porthole from _The Cape Rouge_ , still amazed about his situation; never imagining his Summer Vacation would be like this. Three months ago, he was just an orphan kid, living with his adoptive parents, attending Patrick Danville Middle School, hanging with his friends. Then two months ago, a voice appeared in his head and he learned about Troubles, Haven, and he had a distant relative named Duke Crocker, who was the voice in his head. Duke was brought back to life and later, so was his girlfriend, Jennifer Mason. He helped his new friends he made in Haven, and they all saved the town from a sentient dimension, The Void. Now he's spending his Summer Vacation with Duke, Jennifer, and his cat, Reinette, exploring a changed world since the explosion of the Pellucid Aether Cores.

When Todd was ready, he headed for the kitchen and Reinette followed him. Jennifer was already there watching Duke make breakfast. Jennifer smiled when she saw Todd and Reinette.

"Good morning, Todd," Jennifer said.

"Morning," Todd said, getting cat food out for Reinette who happily meowed her thanks.

"Hey," Duke said, finishing cooking as Reinette ate.

"Hey," Todd replied. Duke then served breakfast as he and Todd sat down.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Jennifer asked as they ate.

"Just touring," Duke said. "This place has a lot of historic landmarks, including a movie theater, which holds film festivals; they're having one today."

"Can we see the film festival?" Todd eagerly asked and Duke smiled.

"I was planning to take you guys. We have to buy the tickets ahead, though; it's some sort of strange traditional custom they have where they have movie posters out for the different types of films they're showing," Duke said.

Todd and Jennifer were fine with that.

* * *

After they toured the town a bit, they headed to the movie theater to choose what film festival they wanted to attend.

"Hey! This one is showing _Howl's Moving Castle_!" Todd said, when he recognized the movie poster, and looked at the adults. "Did you ever see it?" Duke and Jennifer shook their heads. "It's one of my favorite movies! Can we see it?"

"The artwork is beautiful, but . . . I lived through fanciful adventures before," Jennifer said, then added under her breath, "and it ended badly." She then looked at Todd. "I'm sorry, Todd, I'm not in the mood for cartoons today."

Todd was disappointed, then Duke saw another movie poster.

"How about film-noir instead?" Duke said, getting the others' attention. Jennifer and Todd looked at the movie poster of _Die, My Pretty Dove, Die._

"That looks like fun," Jennifer said, smiling. Todd looked reluctant, but agreed.

Duke noticed Todd's expression and messed with his hair. "You need to expand your horizons, kid. If you're not having fun, just let me know, and I promise we'll leave."

Todd had to smile and Duke purchased the tickets.

* * *

After making sure Reinette was safe and secure abroad _The Cape Rouge,_ Todd, Duke, and Jennifer went to the film-noir film festival. The theater wasn't that crowded, only nine people attended, including them. Most of audience was senior citizens.

The lights dimmed, and the first movie, _Die, My Pretty Dove, Die_ started up.

"I love these old movies," Jennifer whispered, leaning her head against Duke's shoulder.

"Yeah, me too," he whispered back. "I always thought it would have been cool to have lived back then," he sighed. "Seems like things were a lot simpler then."

"Yeah, like women being treated like second-class citizens," Jennifer jokily complained and playfully punched Duke in the arm. Todd covered his mouth, trying to keep his laughter low as he watched them.

Todd found himself starting to like the movie; however, soon, the movie screen went blank.

"Sorry, folks," an elderly voice said from the projection booth. "Just ran into a little snag; wait a few minutes."

After a while, though, Todd was getting restless.

"Maybe we should find an employee outside and let them know what happened," Jennifer suggested.

Duke and Todd agreed, and got up along with Jennifer.

Duke opened the door . . . and found that the outside world had faded into black and white.

Duke looked around, startled. He glanced at himself, surprised, seeing that his seeing his denim shirt and jeans had vanished and were replaced with a gray suit and tie.

"What's happening to me?" he asked no one. He whirled back around to go back through the door, to find that it had disappeared...along with the theater. Now he was standing in the middle of a drugstore, with a soda jerk giving him a funny look.

Duke spotted a mirror, and walked over to it. He was dressed in the style of the 1940's, complete with a fedora, and the realization sank in that he was still in the movie theater; only now he was in the movie.

He felt his suit pockets, finding a wallet with a paper driver's license that said his name was Jake Hargrove, along with a detective's license.

"I'm the guy in the movie," he said, still staring at his reflection. He racked his brains, trying to retrace his steps to figure out a way to get out of the movie – or how he'd gotten here in the first place.

Duke heard the drugstore's bell ding as the door was opened, followed by the sound of hurrying footsteps.

"Duke, what's going on with us?" Jennifer voice said from behind him.

Duke turned around and gawped at Jennifer and Todd's appearance Jennifer was now wearing a sweater with a plaid skirt, a flower-trimmed hat, short gloves, flats and was carrying a small clutch purse. Todd's clothes changed into a sweater vest over a plain shirt, short pants, knee-high socks, laced-up shoes, and a newsboy's cap.

Duke herded the two outside, and into a small alleyway.

"We somehow got transported inside the movie," Duke said to them. "I'm Jake Hargrove, a private investigator, Jennifer, you're Ellie Lawrence, Jake's . . . Girl Friday, and Todd, you're Buddy Key, an orphan who witnessed a murder and is now under Jake's protection."

"How do we get out?" Todd asked, wanting to get back to his own clothes.

"I don't know, but we need to escape before the movie ends," Duke said.

"Why? What happens in the end?" Jennifer asked, concerned.

Duke sighed. "Jake gets gunned down by the bad guys, trying to protect Ellie and Buddy."

Jennifer and Todd looked horrified.

"We have to get out before that happens," Jennifer said and Duke held her close.

"Don't worry your pretty head, doll, Jake's going to take care of everything," Duke said. Jennifer and Todd looked confused.

"Duke?" they chorused and Duke blinked as he let go of Jennifer.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Don't you remember?" Jennifer asked.

"I . . . called you 'doll' . . . like . . . like . . ." Duke then groaned and rolled his eyes. "Like in the movie."

"What does that means?" Todd asked and Jennifer held onto Duke.

"Right now I want to forget about the craziness of this world and just hold me tight," Jennifer said, then she blinked and backed away from Duke.

"It means the longer we remain here, the more we behave as the characters," Duke said.

"Gosh, minster! That sounds awful!" Todd said, then a second later, frowned at what he said.

"Is this a Trouble?" Jennifer said and Duke shook his head.

"Vince said because of what Todd did, every Trouble changed into a Favor," Duke said.

"Do they work here? In the movie?" Todd asked.

Duke thought it over. He then signaled Jennifer and Todd to follow him and he led them to a fountain in the middle of the park. Duke double-checked to make sure nobody was in sight and then made a small gesture with his hand. The water rose up and floated in a circle. They then heard a crash and saw a hobo dropping his bag, staring at the floating water. The hobo then looked at his other hand which held a paper bag containing a bottle.

"It _has_ to be," the hobo said, watching Duke lowering the water back into the fountain. He gave the bagged bottle a dirty look and set it down on a park bench.

"It's _gotta_ be the hooch," he grumbled before he picked up his bag and left in a great hurry.

After the hobo had gone, Duke turned to Todd and nodded.

' _Duke, Jennifer, can you hear me?'_ Todd's voice said in their heads and the adults nodded back, which made everyone smiled.

"My turn now," Jennifer said and took in a deep breath. She looked around and found a closed store, and they all went over to it. She placed her hand on the door handle and concentrated on the movie theater. Jennifer opened the door and inside was a movie theater, but it wasn't the one they attended.

Duke sighed. "It's the movie theater from the movie," he said as Jennifer closed the door.

"Guess my Favor is limited to inside the movie," Jennifer said. "Sorry."

"Now what do we do?" Todd asked.

"Find our own way out of here," Duke said as he walked down the street and the others followed him.

"This wouldn't have happened if we saw _Howl's Moving Castle_ instead," Todd grumbled.

Duke had to smile hearing Todd's complaint. "This could happen if we saw that movie as well, then where would we be?"

"We'll be in color."

"Actually, that would be an improvement," Jennifer admitted.

Soon, a vintage squad car pulled up alongside of them, and a uniformed officer got out.

"Got a few questions we need to be askin' ye downtown, Jake," the officer said, and once again, Duke didn't remember he was Duke Crocker anymore; he was Jake Hargrove, Private Eye.

"Who's gonna be doin' the askin'?" he questioned, as Jennifer and Todd looked concerned.

"Captain O'Hara. Now come along peaceful-like, an' me and the boys won't have to be so rough like last time," the cop told him.

"That suits me fine," Duke mumbled. "You boys play way too rough in your schoolyard."

Captain O'Hara then noticed Jennifer. "An' who's she, Hargrove?" the captain demanded. "She another one a' yer floozies? Is she in on the crime with you or are you coverin' up for her?" he pressed in his Irish brogue.

"That's no way to speak to a lady," Jennifer said as the persona of Ellie Lawrence took over her. "You may be a copper, but you have the mouth of a thug, and I know my man Jake and he's no criminal."

Todd became even more worried and tried something. _'Duke! Jennifer! Snap out of it!'_

Both the adults blinked as Todd tried to reach their true selves, but in doing so, he lost his true self.

"Captain, what are we going with the kid?" a Sergeant asked, coming out of the squad car as Duke and Jennifer shook their heads, coming back.

"We'll drop the lad off at Ms. Pennybrooke's Boarding School," Captain O'Hara said.

"I ain't never going back to that place!" Todd, now as Buddy, exclaimed, and tried to run off, but the Sergeant caught him. "Oh, fiddlesticks!"

"Don't take the kid to that old hag's joint," Duke said, causing Todd and the officers to look at him, "you're gonna need him."

"And why might that be?" the Sergeant questioned.

Duke struggled to hold on to himself, but he had the feeling that if they were separated, they might lose themselves for good.

"Because he hired me to protect him," Duke answered, remembering the line from the movie. "He's a witness – he saw Argent and his gang pull that heist at the art gallery, and Argent shooting that artist."

The Sergeant looked surprised, and glanced at Todd, and Duke nodded.

"So until I can get him to tell that to a Fed, you can imagine why Argent would like to see Buddy meet with a tragic accident. The kid stays with me."

"I never heard the like," the Sergeant grumbled. "All right, everybody into the car."

Once Duke, Jennifer, and Todd were settled in the back, the adults looked at the boy.

"Todd?" Duke whispered as Captain O' Hara started the car. Todd nodded back and Jennifer and Duke were relieved as Todd used his Favor so they can talk in private.

' _I think we should stay together to help each other remember who we really are,'_ Duke said and the others agreed.

' _What happens if we all forget who we are at the same time?'_ Todd asked and Jennifer looked worried.

' _Duke, tell us everything you remember in the movie,'_ Jennifer said. _'That way, if we are separated, we know where the other person is going to go.'_

Duke nodded and mentally told Todd and Jennifer the plot of _Die, My Pretty Dove, Die._

* * *

Todd and Jennifer waited in the police lobby as Duke was being interrogated by the police. Todd paced while Jennifer kept herself busy by going through her purse.

"Just sit down kid; you're making me queasy," an officer said. Todd frowned, but sat next to Jennifer.

"Do you see anything unusual or out of place?" Jennifer asked Todd, hoping to find a clue on how they got into the movie, but Todd shook his head and Jennifer sighed.

A few moments later, Duke came out, and Jennifer and Todd went up to him.

"Good to see you too, doll," Duke or rather, Jake, said. "Let's get outta here – it stinks around here."

Jennifer and Todd were worried.

"Duke?" Jennifer asked.

"Who's Duke? Is this a joke? Are you trying to be funny?" Duke said, coming closer to her. "That's one of the reasons I like being around you, Ellie."

"Duke?" Jennifer asked. "It's all right now, Duke, they can't hear us talking anymore," she told him.

"What are you talking about?" Duke, or rather Jake asked. "Did you fall on your head or something?"

"No! No, Duke, you have to remember," Todd urged, worried now. "Your name's not Jake Hargrove – it's Duke Crocker!"

"That's cute, kid—trying to make me smile after a grilling from the cops," Duke grinned, ruffling Todd's hair.

"It's . . . it's your alias," Todd got out, and Jennifer chuckled, lost to Ellie once again.

"If Jake was gonna pick an alias, kid, I think he could do better than a name like Duke Crocker," she chided Todd affectionately, linking her arm with Duke's. "C'mon, let's grab something at Eddie's Place—he's still open."

"Good thinking, doll," Duke said, smiling at Jennifer before he looked at Todd. "You probably have an appetite waiting here. Meal's on me, kid."

' _Duke! Jennifer! Come back!'_ Todd psychically urged, but he felt he hit a mental wall, blocking him to reach the adults' minds, which gave him a headache.

"You okay, Buddy?" Jennifer asked, seeing Todd rubbing his forehead.

"I got a headache," Todd replied.

"You're probably hungry; let's eat," Duke said, leading them out.

* * *

As Duke and Jennifer ordered their meal, Todd tried again, calling to them with his mind. This time, Duke hesitated in his order, but only for a moment before he went back being Jake.

"What's the matter, Jake?" Jennifer asked.

"Nothin', doll, nothin'," Duke grumbled, shaking his head. "My mind's playin' tricks on me."

Todd was not only worried, but scared as well. What happened if he started to believe he was Buddy?

"What's the matter, Buddy?" Jennifer asked, seeing Todd's sad expression when the waitress came back with their food.

"I got your favorite: hamburger, fries, and milkshake," Duke said.

"I . . . miss my family," Todd said.

"You had a family?" Jennifer asked, sympathetically.

"Yeah . . . I recently found out about a long-lost cousin . . . and he said I could visit him and his girlfriend over the summer," Todd said. "You both . . . remind me of them."

"What happened to them?" Duke asked. Todd thought he saw a flicker of recognition in their eyes and got an idea.

"They . . . both died trying to stop some bad guy," Todd said. "My cousin's girlfriend . . . she died in a lighthouse."

Todd then felt Jennifer coming back as someone picked a song on the jukebox.

"Excuse us, Buddy, I like this song, and I wondered if Ellie would like to join me with a dance," Duke said, and looked at Jennifer.

"Um, sure," Jennifer said as Duke took her hand and got her to her feet.

"Enjoyed your food, while Ellie and I talk about something important," Duke said and lead Jennifer to the dance floor.

Todd watched them for a minute before he tried the food. He had to admit the milkshake was delicious even in black and white.

"Du—Jake, there's something you should know—" Jennifer started to say as they began to slow dance.

"Don't say anything, doll, let me enjoy this moment," Duke said as they danced. "The way things are going down, I don't think I'll have a chance like this again."

"No, listen—"

"There's something I need to say, Ellie," Duke said, moving closer to her. "I . . . I think I've fallen in love with you, Ellie; your sweet face, and your caring heart looking after Buddy."

"But—"

"Shh, don't say a thing; just kiss me, doll," Duke said and kissed Jennifer.

Strangely for Jennifer, it didn't felt like when Tyler took control of Duke and kissed her; it felt like she was really kissing Duke. They broke apart when the song was done.

"Be right back, doll; look after Buddy," Duke said and headed for the restroom. Jennifer then went back to Todd.

"Todd, we need to get Duke back before the end of the movie," Jennifer said and Todd looked confused.

"What are you talking about, Ellie?" Todd, now Buddy asked.

"Excuse me," a new voice said behind her and Jennifer turned to see Laura Van Victor, the femme fatale. "What happened to that tall drink of water you were dancing with?"

"Oh, who?" Jennifer asked, she really had no idea what Laura was talking about.

"That dumb act ain't going to work on me, missy," Laura said. "Where's your boss?"

"No need to be mean, Laura," Duke said, walking up to them. "You want me, here I am."

"You're right about my boss, Jake," Laura said. "I'm ready to help you solve your case. All I want is protection from Argent."

"He won't lay a hand on you, Miss Van Victor," Duke said. "Now, do you have anything we can use against Argent?"

"He loves to look over his successful jobs, so he keeps a little black book full of what Argent and his gang stole and when," Laura said. "I know where it's hidden."

"Okay. Ellie, take Buddy to the police station for safety," Duke said to Jennifer. "We'll be back shortly, sweetheart."

"No, Du—Jake—" Jennifer started to say, but Duke kissed her and left with Laura.

"Do you think they'll still need me if Jake gets this book?" Todd asked, still thinking he was Buddy.

Jennifer tried to calm herself, thinking back on some of relaxation techniques that Duke had taught her. She hoped instinctively that she'd have better luck to get Duke to remember if she had Todd by her side instead of Buddy.

An idea occurred to her, and after she paid for their meal, she quickly led Todd outside and around to the back of the diner where the employee's entrance was located.

"What's going on, Miss Ellie?" Todd asked as Jennifer placed her hand on the doorknob and concentrated.

When she opened the door, it now led to Jake Hargrove's office, and Todd walked in, looking around in awe and confusion as Jennifer closed the door.

"Golly gee! How'd you do that, Miss Ellie?" Todd asked.

"It's my Favor and you saw me use it before," Jennifer said, rushing over to Todd and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Think, Todd! Remember! I need your help to get Duke back! You don't want to stay here! What about your parents? Bridget? Try to remember! Reinette will be heartbroken if you don't return!"

"Who's Reinette? I don't—" Todd blinked. "Reinette . . . she's . . . my cat . . . I . . . she can broadcast her thoughts . . ." He then looked at Jennifer. "Jennifer . . . we . . ."

"We need to find Duke before he gets himself killed," Jennifer said.

Todd nodded back. "Where are we in the movie?"

Jennifer thought back to their mental conversation in the squad car. "Okay . . . according to Duke, Ellie and Buddy were kidnapped by Argent's men as they were heading towards the police station . . . well, we definitely went off script."

"Since we—well, Ellie and Buddy are not kidnapped, we can find Duke and bring him back," Todd said. "Do you know where he is now?"

Jennifer nodded and they then left the office.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth. She saw someone grab Todd as a chloroformed rag was pressed against her face and everything went black.

* * *

Jennifer and Todd both woke up gagged, and tied together, back-to-back. It appeared they were in some sort of store room.

' _Jennifer? Are you there?'_ Todd mentally asked and felt Jennifer's relief.

' _I was worried that you'll wake up as Buddy,'_ Jennifer said.

' _Me too; I was worried that you'll wake up as Ellie, and then I'll freak you out with my Favor,'_ Todd said. _'How did Argent's men find us?'_

' _We'll figure that out after we escape,'_ Jennifer said and she and Todd struggled against their bonds. _'We have to stop Duke from getting himself killed.'_

' _I don't get it. Why is so hard to bring Duke back?'_

' _Duke said he loved these old-time movies and he did say it would have been cool to live in this—that era,'_ Jennifer said, finding it hard to free herself. _'Maybe he lost himself in the movie. Am I making sense?'_

' _I still say we should have seen_ Howl's Moving Castle _,'_ Todd said and Jennifer had to smile underneath her gag.

They then heard footsteps outside the door and tried to listen in.

"Looks like the boss was right to check out all of Hargrove's places, plus his people's."

"What I don't understand is how we missed these two; we were waiting outside of Eddie's."

"Who cares? After tonight, we don't have to worry about Hargrove no more."

' _They're going to kill Duke?'_ Todd asked.

' _Yes. In the movie, Argent kidnaps us—Ellie and Buddy—to trade with Jake for Argent's black book,'_ Jennifer remembered.

' _How are we going to save Duke?'_ Todd asked.

' _I have an idea,'_ Jennifer said, but then Argent's men came in and untied Jennifer and Todd and lead them out.

Todd and Jennifer were then shoved into the back of the car and Argent's men drove off and Jennifer mentally told Todd her plan.

* * *

When the car stopped at the harbor, Argent's men pulled Jennifer and Todd out and herded them towards some large crates where Argent was waiting. Todd and Jennifer noticed that Argent and his men were armed, ready to take out Duke/Jake. The fog began to roll in as Todd and Jennifer saw an oily-looking man waiting for them, and recognized him as Argent. Jennifer tried to move away as Argent went over to her and touched her chin.

"Relax, this will be all over shortly," Argent said.

"Argent," Duke's voice called out.

Argent nodded to his men and they herded Jennifer and Todd as they followed their boss. They soon stopped as Duke and Laura, who was carrying the black book, stepped forward. Todd tried to use his Favor to warn Duke, but Duke just frowned, confused.

"What's the matter, Hargrove? Trying to back out of our deal? This dame and kid mean nothing to you?" Argent said, getting Duke's attention.

"Just can't stand looking at your ugly mug," Duke replied and looked at Jennifer and Todd. "They better be unharmed."

"You wound me, Hargrove; you know I don't hurt women or kids just to get my point across," Argent said, then sinisterly smiled, "unless they have it coming to them."

"All right, enough with the yapping; how are we going to do this?" Laura asked.

"On three, we trade," Argent said and Duke agreed. "One . . . two . . . three . . ."

Argent's men pushed Jennifer and Duke forward, and they walked over to Duke, while Laura went over to Argent.

"Nice to see you sometimes play by the rules, Hargrove," Argent said, then signaled to his men and they drew their guns at Duke, "'cause I don't."

However, Duke looked calm. "Now you wound me, Argent. You see, I do know you, and I knew you were going to pull a fast one on me."

Suddenly, lights shone in their direction as police sirens were heard.

"It's the cops! Scram!" one of Argent's men panicked and they ran off.

Argent growled and tried to shoot at Duke, who was escaping with Jennifer and Todd. They stopped behind some crates so Duke could untie them and remove their gags.

"You all right, doll? How about you, kid?" Duke asked, once they were freed. "Are you hurt?"

"We're fine, Du—Jake," Jennifer said. "But we need—"

"No time to talk, sweetheart; we need to move," Duke said as they heard Argent screaming.

Duke led them to a pier where they saw Captain O' Hara waiting for them.

"Now, listen, doll, I need you and Buddy to leave, while I clean up my mess," Duke said to Jennifer. "Captain O'Hara is going to look after you and the kid."

"Hargrove explained what he was doing to protect you and Buddy . . . I had no idea what he went through for your safety . . . I hope you can forgive me for my language earlier," Captain O'Hara said to Jennifer. "You'll both be staying with my mother for the time being; we'll be taking the ferry there. We should get going."

"Wait a minute, Captain, I'd like a minute alone with Ellie," Duke said and took Jennifer over to the side. "I have to stay to make sure Argent's reign ends once and for all; I rather go on that ferry with you and Buddy, but I ain't the selfish type. Just one more kiss, before you go . . ."

Duke leaned in and kissed Jennifer and she winked at Todd. Todd rushed over to Jennifer and held her hand and using his Favor, she and Todd transmitted their memories of Duke to him: his first encounter with Jennifer, finding out Todd's Trouble, Duke asking Jennifer to stay, Duke teaching Todd how to dance, their memory of sailing out on _The Cape Rouge_ , together _._

They then heard Argent and his men heading to their direction as the ferry pulled up.

"Sorry, lass, we have to go now," Captain O'Hara said, pulling Jennifer away from Duke, who looked dazed.

Captain O'Hara dragged a protesting Jennifer and Todd away and onto the ferry. Just as the ferry pulled out from the pier, they saw Argent and his men surround Duke, ready to fill him with bullets. Argent tried to shoot at Duke, but he dove into the harbor.

Argent's men opened fire on the spot where Duke had gone in, the water churning furiously from flying lead before the police overran them.

* * *

From the deck of the ferry, Jennifer and Todd could see Argent and his men being arrested, but neither took their eyes from the water, hoping for some small sign that Duke was all right; but there was nothing.

Todd put his arms around Jennifer and they held onto each other as they cried, their hearts breaking.

Jennifer sobbed hysterically, not only for Duke's loss, but that his death had been so pointless. And if he were gone, did this mean that she and Todd would now be stuck forever in the movie?

Footsteps approached, and Captain O'Hara walked up to them.

"I know you and the lad have plenty of reasons to be sad, lass, but crying will not help you in the long run; you'll give yourself a headache," Captain O'Hara said. "Jake meant a lot to you, didn't he?"

"More than you'll ever know," Jennifer said through her sobs as Todd wiped away his tears.

"That Hargrove sure got on my nerves, but he really was a good man," Captain O'Hara said.

"Did I have to die so you can say something nice about me?" a familiar voice asked.

Captain O'Hara, Jennifer, and Todd looked to see who was speaking, and saw, dripping wet, Duke!

Jennifer and Duke rushed up to him and surrounded him in hugs.

"Duke?" Jennifer whispered.

"I'm back, Jennifer," Duke said a low voice that only Jennifer and Todd could hear and they smiled, happy and relieved.

"Saints be praised! It's a miracle!" Captain O'Hara cheered, once he was close. "Jake, how did—"

"I'll explain everything once I get into dry clothes," Duke said, grinning.

Captain O'Hara nodded and left to find some clothes. Jennifer and Todd looked at Duke.

"When did you—" Todd began.

"I came back after you two boarded the ferry," Duke explained. "I used my Favor to stay underwater, so Argent believed he got me. I found out because of my Favor, my swimming speed increased, and that's how I caught up."

Jennifer and Todd smiled. "I'm just glad you're alive."

Duke smiled back. "Me too; now then . . . kiss me, sweetheart."

Jennifer giggled, then she and Duke kissed.

Todd, however, looked confused. Right in front of Duke and Jennifer, were the words 'The End.' Then there was a flash of light.

* * *

Duke, Jennifer, and Todd found themselves standing in a vast grey place.

"I'm sorry," a meek voice said, and an old man stepped forward, looking guilty. "I didn't know you might be killed."

"Who . . . you placed us in here?" Duke said.

"You're the projectionist," Jennifer said, recognizing the voice, and the man nodded.

"Why did you do it, Mr.—" Todd began.

"Oh, call me Pops; everyone who works here does," Pops said. "People nowadays like action and lots of special effects in their movies; they've forgotten the effort people made in the past to make a movie. I . . . thought you folks got impatient waiting for the movie to be fixed . . . and I wished your generation could be involved in old movies with the same enthusiasm as modern movies . . . then next thing I know . . . I don't care what you think of my explanation, but I'm sorry what happened."

"We do believe you," Jennifer said.

"We've actually had experience with something like this before," Duke told him.

"Um, when can we get back being in color?" Todd asked and Pops had to smile.

There was another flash of light . . . Duke found himself stumbling into the movie theater, followed by Todd and Jennifer. Duke saw the movie, _Die, My Pretty Dove, Die,_ was over as Todd cheered he was back in his clothes.

"There will be a break before we go on with the second film," Pops said from the projectionist booth. "Now is a good time to stretch your legs."

Most of the movie-goers did so.

"I don't remember _Die, My Pretty Dove, Die_ ending like that," they heard an elderly woman said to her friends.

"Maybe they recovered a director's cut version!" her friend said.

"All I know that movie rekindled my crush on the actor who plays Buddy Key," another one of her friends said. "What was his name again . . .?"

Duke and Jennifer smiled when they saw Todd blushed and tried to hide in the shadows.

When the last person left, Todd stepped out as Pops entered the theater.

"Can you help me?" Pops asked, and Duke nodded.

"Only if you don't mind us going home afterwards," Jennifer answered, smiling. "I think we've had enough of the film-noir experience for one day."

Pops was fine with that and they all sat down and talked.

* * *

Later on _The Cape Rouge,_ Jennifer was cooking dinner and Todd was setting the table. Duke was out shopping for supplies.

"Hey, Jennifer," Todd said.

"Yes?"

"What Pops did . . . it was almost like a Trouble . . ."

Jennifer sighed. "I know, but there shouldn't be any Aether in this world anymore."

"What if—"

Duke then showed up, carrying bags. He then kissed Jennifer after he placed the bags down as Todd removed Reinette from one of the bags.

"Got everything?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah, and something extra special," Duke said. "I got us a movie—"

Jennifer and Todd protested and groaned.

"—we can watch after dinner," Duke finished and as he took out the movie and gave it to Todd. "I think this will be something we'll all enjoy."

Todd's eyes widen when he saw the movie. "You got us _Howl's Moving Castle?"_

Duke grinned. "I figured, since I gave you a film-noir lesson, you should give us an animation lesson."

"Thanks, Duke!" Todd said, smiling.

"You can thank me by feeding your cat, so she could stop helping me unload the groceries," Duke said as Reinette pulled out a bag of bagels.

* * *

After dinner, Duke, Jennifer, Todd, and Reinette watched _Howl's Moving Castle_ together. Jennifer snuggled closer to Duke as the movie reached its end.

"It's beautiful, Todd," Jennifer said and looked at him. "I can see how—"

Duke and Jennifer saw Todd was already asleep, curled up with Reinette. The adults smiled and just enjoyed the ending song as Todd dreamed.

 _In Todd's dream, he ran around the outdoor garden of_ The Cape Rouge _as the flying ship sailed in the sky. He laughed as he played with Reinette. He looked up at the crow's nest-balcony to see Jennifer and Duke, looking at each other. They then kissed._

 _Note: Hey, everyone: if you have an idea or request for a chapter, let me know and I'll try to write it out. Thank you!_


	2. The Strange Island

_Note: Like an episode of Haven, this chapter has Stephen King references._

 _Thanks to TRDowden1 who let me revitalize another one of her old stories is a terrific editor!_

 _Let me know if you have requests for chapters and please review! Thank you!_

 _Dear Samiir,_

 _I couldn't believe Dominic until I received the photos! You're really at Science Camp? Don't you know you're supposed to relax over the summer, not study? Still, I'm glad you're having fun; learning new stuff, seeing new things, meeting new people, like what I'm doing . . ._

Ch. 2: The Strange Island

Duke checked the map coordinates, seeing that he was in the right area. They'd sailed down the Eastern coast, and were now in tropical waters.

Todd was excited; Duke had promised to take him snorkeling and show him the aquatic life, and he couldn't wait. But first, Duke had told Todd and Jennifer, there were some people that he'd promised to meet.

"I thought you said you weren't doing anything funny," Jennifer pouted.

"I'm not," Duke protested. "Pappy radioed me the other night, and said he was in the area. We're just saying hi to some old friends I haven't seen in quite a while. The Troubles took up most of my time, if you'll remember."

"I remember," Jennifer smiled, and kissed him.

Todd peered out at the horizon. He still could see no sign of a ship on the water, but Duke had said they were going to meet up with them in the next half an hour or so.

"Are we almost there?" he questioned.

"Actually we are there," Duke said, throttling down the engines and _The Cape Rouge_ slowed to a stop. He released the anchor, hearing it splashing noisily into the ocean.

"So—now what?" Todd asked, picking up binoculars and scanning the horizon.

"Now we wait."

"How far out did they say they were?"

"Not far. Should be along any minute," Duke said.

Todd peered again through the binoculars, his face puzzled, and Duke suppressed a faint smile. Jennifer too, scanned the horizon.

"I don't see any sign of a ship," Todd answered as he placed the binoculars next to Reinette who was cleaning herself.

"Me either," Jennifer said.

"Maybe they're invisible," Todd grinned, and Duke chuckled.

Off the port bow, they could hear a faint bubbling sound that was growing louder.

"Lesson Number One of life on the sea, Todd—not every ship sails _on_ the water," Duke told him, heading out to the bow of _The Rouge_.

"Huh?" Todd blurted, following along behind him, and gaped at the sight before them.

There was a submarine surfacing about ten yards from _The Rouge_ , water streaming from it as it ejected its watery ballast, the noisy diesel engines thrumming with power. _The Intervallic_ could be read painted on the nose of the sub.

"The owner bought it from a Navy scrapyard," Duke informed an open-mouthed Todd and Jennifer. "Don't worry, it's decommissioned. But then again, knowing Pappy-" he trailed off, seeing their expression. "Keep an eye peeled, okay, kid?"

"Sure," Todd got out as the wheel atop the hatch began to spin, and a dreadlocked head emerged. It was a man, his graying hair done in dreadlocks, his skin burnt brown by the sun, emerged. He flashed a dazzling white smile, and Duke returned it.

"It's been many a moon since I laid eyes on that old lady!" the man exclaimed, climbing out of the submarine to stand on the top of it. "Surprised you haven't scuttled her yet!"

"I'm a damned good skipper and you know it," Duke shot back.

There were others now piling out of the submarine, looking for all the world like pirates—dreadlocks, tattoos, piercings, replete with a teenaged girl in an eye patch, who emerged from the sub.

"Duke Crocker," she said, craning her neck to look up at him. "I'd heard you'd died!"

"The reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated," Duke quoted, and then sobered. "Actually, it was Wade who died," he finished in a quieter tone, pushing the unpleasant memories to the back of his mind.

"Sorry to hear that," the older man spoke. He spied Todd, and looked at Duke.

"Got a boy of your own now, do you?" he grinned.

"No, actually this is my cousin," Duke told him. "Todd Beale-Grant, this is Captain Patrick Dawson, alias Pappy. These other reprobates are his crew," he jibed. "Save for the lovely lady—this is Fortune, Pappy's daughter."

"Hi," Todd breathed, taken in the by sight of Fortune. She had long dark hair, pulled back into a braid, green eyes, well, eye, with a full mouth and a dynamite figure. The eye patch only added to her mystique, and Duke could see that Todd was somewhat smitten with her.

"Don't forget about Bridget back home there, sailor-boy," Duke whispered to Todd, who blushed furiously. "I overheard what you and Bridget said to each other."

The girl saw Todd gawking at her, and gave him a faint smile. She looked to be a little older than he, maybe about three years; and he couldn't help but think how cool she looked, like an anime character come to life.

"Permission to come aboard," Duke called.

"Come ahead then," Pappy hollered back. "But ya gotta make your own arrangements!"

"You want to lower a lifeboat?" Todd asked.

Duke stripped his tank top off and shed his deck shoes.

"Nope," Duke said, and kicked the rope ladder over the side. "There's that way down," he told Todd and Jennifer, "but the express lane's a lot faster," he finished, and launched himself from the railing and into the ocean below, bobbing back up a few moments later, and swam to _The Intervallic_ , getting hauled up out of the water by two of the crewman. He exchanged hugs with them, and then did the same with Pappy and Fortune.

Todd climbed up to the rail, and taking a deep breath, did the same, Duke using his Favor to help keep Todd from going too deeply into the water, and he popped up like a cork a few moments later, and was hauled aboard the submarine by a Samoan man with his face covered in tattoos.

"I think I'll hold the fort," Jennifer called over the side, standing next to Reinette, who meowed at them, and Duke waved to her as he and Todd headed inside the submarine.

Todd couldn't believe it, and was pretty sure his friends were never going to believe he had been inside an actual submarine—with pirates, no less!

"So how's the salvage game?" Duke asked as they descended the ladder into the sub.

"Well, funny you should ask that," Pappy said. "I was just about to call you about our latest find."

"Ah, I'm out of the smuggling racket. Well, mostly out," Duke grinned.

"We heard you'd gone straight," Fortune remarked. "Pappy said he'd believe it when he saw it for himself."

Pappy looked him over. "There have been a few changes in you since I saw you last. You cut your hair. And is that gray I see in that sad excuse you call a beard, Crocker?" he teased, giving his goatee a gentle tug.

' _If you'd been through what I've been through in the last five years, you'd be old before your time too,'_ Duke thought, but aloud he said, "Well, we're all getting older, aren't we?"

"Ain't that the truth," Pappy grouched. He started to say something else, but a fit of coughing wracked his body, and Duke saw the concern in Fortune's face, but she said nothing.

 _'Can you read her mind?'_ Duke asked Todd.

 _'I never done it before with my Favor, but I can try,'_ Todd replied, and focused on Fortune.

Pappy cleared his throat, and stood upright again.

"That's a nasty cough," Duke said evenly. "You get a doctor to take a look at it?"

"Ah, doctors, what do they know," Pappy said dismissively.

Todd looked up at Duke.

 _'He's sick—bad sick,'_ Todd said. _'She's really sad.'_

"So, what were you going to call me about?" Duke said, changing the subject. "Find any objects you think I'd be interested in?" he grinned.

"Funny you'd say that, Duke," Pappy told him. "Here—let's siddown in the galley, an' I'll tell you the story."

They seated themselves at the dining table, and Pappy got out a bottle of rum, pouring Duke and himself a healthy dose before he sat down, the bottle on the table in front of them.

Fortune took two glass-bottled sodas out of the vintage fridge and gave one to Todd after expertly popping the top off, and they sat down at the table as well.

"Well, we were doing a salvage off the coast of Isla de Marguerite, teensy little island," Pappy began. "And we came across a few interesting artifacts, one of which was this," he continued, setting down a silver box on the table.

Duke stared at the box as though Pappy had just placed a cobra on the table. He knew the design by heart, because it was the exact same pattern as his own little silver box that he and Evi had found; and the larger one that had housed his father's weapons.

"Where'd you get that?" Duke asked.

"In about 350 feet of water in an old shipwreck. Found it on a ship called _The Eastern Star,_ she went down in a hurricane in 1870, I figure," Pappy replied. "Least that was the date on some of the coins we recovered."

"You guys found treasure?" Duke inquired.

"Not like we'd hoped for," Pappy sighed. "There was a small chest of coins, a silver crucifix, and then there was this silver box. It'd been wrapped up in several layers of oilskin, and was shut inside a metal box, that was inside a wooden box. Somebody wanted this box safe, for a rather peculiar reason."

"Peculiar in what way?" Duke asked. He stretched a cautious finger out, and touched it, feeling nothing but metal. "So—what about this made you think of me?" Duke asked carefully. He didn't know if Pappy knew about the Troubles; he'd certainly never told him, and he didn't know if Simon had.

"Well, I'm gettin' to that part," Pappy answered. "When we first recovered the box, it was pretty grimy, but we set to cleaning it up, and when we did, we discovered this," he went on, lifting the lid of the box.

Underneath the lid, there were words craved into the box—' _Invenient Me Dux_ ,' it read, along with a series of numbers. It was Latin, and the words translated to 'Find Me, Duke,' and Duke felt that creepy feeling at the back of his neck that he'd felt so often in Haven.

"The numbers I recognized as a code that your old man and I used to use back when we were running contraband," Pappy said softly. "Translated, they're 0-5-2-5-1-9-7-7; your birth date," he informed Duke.

"That's your birthday?" Todd asked, leaning in to get a closer look at the box.

"Forgotten already?" Duke joked. He thought Todd already knew since the kid was experiencing his memories when he was stuck inside Todd's mind, but then again, Todd a difficult time sorting through the memories. "I am a Gemini, Aquarius rising."

"Oh," Todd said, trying to hide his confusion.

"It's actually a really interesting transit," Duke said, smiling at Todd.

"Back to the subject at hand," Pappy said. "Now, what I would like to know is, why is there a box on a 300-year-old shipwreck that has your birth date and says 'Find Me, Duke', in Latin on it?"

"I—I honestly don't know what you're talking about, Pappy," Duke said, his best Bluffing face on, but Pappy wasn't biting.

"I think this was meant for you, Duke," Pappy told him sternly. "Ya know, Simon, God rest him, never talked much about where you two came from, but he'd tell me stories, once he'd had a few," he continued, pouring himself and Duke another round. "That things happened there. Weird things."

Todd and Duke looked at one another, but said nothing.

Pappy cast a critical eye at Duke. "I also heard it was why Simon ended up dead."

"I wouldn't know," Duke flat-out lied.

' _Try as we might, no matter how far we go, no matter what corner of the world we sail to, it feels like we're never going to outrun our family legacy—or Haven's,'_ Duke radiated at Todd, and Todd had to agree.

Duke picked up the box, holding it in his hands, reading the inscription again.

"You didn't find anything else at the wreck?" he asked Pappy.

"Actually, we're only about fifty miles from Isla de Marguerite," Fortune spoke. "I thought maybe you'd like to go down and have a look for yourself."

"I haven't dived in a pressure suit for a long time," Duke said. Not counting that time we had to talk down Aiden Driscoll, he thought, and forcefully pushed the incident from his mind. He didn't want to dwell on the Troubles anymore. If he never heard the words Troubled or Cursed in his life again, it'd be too soon for his reckoning.

"Come on, Crocker, what else have you got to do?" Fortune wheedled, a smile playing around her lips. "Brad and I will dive with you."

"How about you, Pappy? You're not coming?" Duke asked.

"Naw, I don't pressure dive anymore. I'm gonna sit here and run the equipment," Pappy said offhandedly. Duke could see the disappointment in the older man's face, and he resolved to talk with Fortune privately a little later on. "Well, we'll think on this tomorrow. Tonight, Tony's made his famous six-cheese spaghetti. Why don't you and Gilligan get Mary Ann on the squawk box and tell her we're comin' over?"

"Hey," Todd protested, but Duke grinned at the choice of nickname Pappy had bestowed on he and Jennifer, and he nodded agreement, heading on up to the radio room. The dial was still set to his ship's frequency, so he picked up the handset and began to talk.

" _Intervallic_ calling _The Cape Rouge_ , you copy?" he said.

"Um—this is _The Cape Rouge, Intervallic_ , go ahead," Jennifer answered.

' _I guess my girl is kinda like Mary Ann,'_ Duke grinned to himself. "Jen, we're headed back. Captain Dawson and his crew will be joining us for dinner, they're buying," he told her. "Stand by to be boarded."

 _"Cape Rouge_ standing by," Jennifer blurted, and Duke clicked off the handset.

"So where'd you find your junior mate there? Hiding behind his momma's skirt?" Kai grinned, gesturing at Todd, his gold tooth gleaming in the light. Large and brawny, Kai's Samoan heritage was evident, even if his face hadn't been tattooed in the traditional Maori style.

"We were all novice sailors once, Kai," Duke sighed, shaking his head.

Duke remembered he'd signed on with Mack Freemer his senior year and had gotten the hell out of Haven the second he had his diploma in hand. And he hadn't come back until he'd begun hearing the whispers about Haven again, and he'd honored that promise Simon had extracted from him so long ago on the deck of his ship and returned home to Haven.

Once aboard _The Cape Rouge_ , Duke introduced Pappy and his crew all around, and Jennifer and Fortune made a large salad while Duke and the crew set up a makeshift galley table that was large enough to seat them all.

With the mystery of the box on his mind, Todd forgot to put Reinette in his room, so Pappy and his crew were caught off guard when Reinette entered the galley, smelling the fresh meat Tony brought to make meatballs.

' _Meat!'_ Reinette cheered as after she jumped onto the counter, smelling the meatballs. Everyone was still in shock hearing Reinette, so no one noticed Reinette walking away with one of the meatballs, chanting: ' _Meat! Meat! Meat, meat, meat! Meat!'_

Todd soon recovered and caught Reinette, then wondered how he was explained what happened to the others. Pappy soon came over to Todd and looked at Reinette, who decided to eat her meatball.

"Is she one of those weird things Simon mentioned?" Pappy asked.

"Um, yes?" Todd said.

There was a moment of awkward silence as Pappy studied Reinette. He then petted her and she purred.

"I've seen a lotta strange things, but a talkin' cat just jumped up to number one," Pappy said as he stroked Reinette.

Todd smiled, relieved as Pappy and his crew interacted with the cat, petting and playing with her. Kai seemed the most enraptured with Reinette, and Duke couldn't help but smile seeing the muscular Samoan cuddling with the cat.

Duke put the silver box out of his mind, and they dug into Tony Moretti's infamously decadent six-cheese spaghetti. Pappy's crew gave Todd a good ribbing, but it was good-natured, and he took it all in stride. Reinette pursued around, trying to beg for some extra food by sitting up and purring. Todd soon decided to put Reinette into his room by using a cook meatball as bait to lure Reinette inside.

After dinner, While Kai, Brad and Pappy proceeded to try to teach Todd the finer points of Dead Man's Poker, Duke went up on deck to find Fortune, gazing out at the sea.

"When you spend most of your time underwater with six guys, you forget about how beautiful it can be topside," she commented, watching the sun streak the skies with orange, purple and yellow streaks, the red-orange ball slowly disappearing on the horizon. High above them, the deepening purples and blues of twilight made their debut, the stars beginning their nightly spectacular.

"You ever see the green flash, Duke?" she asked.

"No, can't say as I have, Fortie," he replied, calling her by her childhood nickname. "I've seen a lot of strange things, but never that."

"I have," Fortune replied softly, looking back at Duke. "I saw it the night Mama died."

Duke remembered the old seaman's tale, that those who died at sea, there would be a green flash when their souls crossed over to the other side.

He could see she was in a pensive mood, and he touched her arm with an ice-cold root beer, which she gratefully accepted.

Duke had known her since she was a baby; and Pappy since he'd been a boy himself. Pappy had a ship back then, _The Philanderer_ , and Simon had his own boat.

Duke remembered the summer Fortune was seven; Pappy had also been a smuggler in those days, and when one of his deals with a Tong Clan member had turned bad, shots were fired, and Fortune had been hit in the eye with a ricochet bullet. Pappy had sworn on his knees by her hospital bed that he'd give up smuggling entirely if she survived. She had, fortunately; and Pappy kept his promise. He knew, however, that other kids could be cruel to a little girl with one eye, and he'd schooled her well in how to defend herself, as more than one soul stupid enough to tangle with her had found out.

"What's wrong with Pappy, Fortune? I saw your face when he was coughing," Duke questioned in a softer tone of voice.

There was a long pause before she answered.

"Daddy has emphysema," she said softly. "All those years of smoking and diving have finally caught up with him."

"Are the doctors doing anything for him?"

"Not much can be done," she laughed mirthlessly. "Oh, they talk about this and that and the other, but it all means that he'd have to give up the sea, give up _The Intervallic_ , spend his days in a hospital bed," she retorted. "Pappy said he'd sooner we put him out to open sea on a raft before he'd do that."

"I'm sorry," Duke said sincerely. "I really am."

"Me too," Fortune replied, looking out at the water. "Doctor says if he continues living like he always has, he gives him six months to a year, maximum. But you know Pappy."

"Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirate's life for me," Duke sang softly, remembering how Pappy had dressed up as a pirate for Fortune's birthday one year, even paid Duke to dress up as his first mate. Pappy moored _The Philanderer_ in shallow waters so all the kids attending the party could 'walk the plank', seeing who could do the silliest dives.

"Say, whatever happened to that wife of yours?" Fortune grinned. "When Pappy heard about that, he said, 'oh boy, I bet he regretted that in the morning.'"

"Evi died," Duke answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Duke, I really am," Fortune apologized. "I didn't mean any harm," she went on. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Duke said, and Fortune nodded.

The pair sat in silence for a while, and then she spoke again.

"You're quiet for a change," she noted, turning her head to face Duke. "Daddy always said you were the most talkative individual he ever knew. Now you don't say much at all," she went on, looking at him. "You're different now, Duke. What happened to change that?"

"More than I'd care to talk about," Duke said, changing the subject. "Did you see anything else down there while you were on the dive of _The Eastern Star_? Were there any markings, map tubes, anything like that?"

"No markings, none that we noticed. Of course, we were all kind of excited to get back and open that chest we found too," she grinned. "So we'll make sure to take an extra good look around tomorrow. You are coming down, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming down," Duke replied.

Just then, Kai appeared in the doorway.

"C'mon Crocker," he grinned. "I just finished fleecing your cousin, now it's your turn."

"You won't find me so easy a sheep to shear, Kai," Duke warned, and he and Fortune went inside.

* * *

Some hours later, after Pappy and his crew had departed and Todd and Reinette were asleep in his bed, Duke finally lay down next to Jennifer for some much-needed sleep.

He was just about to drift off, when he heard music. He opened his eyes, glancing around to see if the radio was on, or if one of the crew had left their phone behind. Nothing. But he could still hear the music—it was soft and sort of sad. And old, as though it were being played on old-fashioned instruments.

He swung his legs out of bed, and padded silently around his room, listening for it. It seemed to be coming from his wall safe, and as he opened the door, it grew louder.

Duke stood there for a long moment, just staring into his safe with his mouth hanging open.

The music was coming from the box. That in and of itself wouldn't be so strange, if it had been a music box. But there was nothing inside the box, no mechanisms of any kind, but it still continued to play as Duke reached for it, holding it in his hands for a few seconds before he opened the lid.

Just as quickly as it had begun, the music, or whatever it was faded away, and there was only the small sounds of _The Rouge_ as she adjusted herself on the ocean's currents.

Duke put the box back in his safe, and went topside, taking a bottle along with him. He'd thought all of that was behind him. That no other-worldly being would control him; that he'd just be Duke Crocker, Jennifer's boyfriend and surrogate big brother for Todd, and nothing more.

' _Find Me, Duke,'_ he thought. _'Who wants me to find what? And what happens when I do?'_

He thought about calling Nathan and Dwight who were now the official secret-keepers of Haven, but quickly scratched that notion. He hadn't spoken to Nathan in almost two weeks. Besides, it was three am in Haven right now, and he was pretty sure Nathan Wuornos did not want to speak to him at that hour.

He didn't remember dozing off, but he woke the next morning to the patting of Reinette's paw on his face.

' _Wake up! Emergency! Todd can't find where you store the extra food for me!'_ she squalled.

"Todd, get your cat," Duke grumbled removing Reinette from his face, placing her aside. He looked at Reinette; no matter how food she consumed, she remained lean. He guessed running around _The Cape Rouge_ was good exercise for a cat. He felt the ship rumble to life, and he got up and went onto the bridge, where he found Jennifer starting the engines.

"What are you doing?" he asked, yawning.

"Following the coordinates you laid out last night," Jennifer answered. "You never came to bed, so I figured you were out here."

"Sorry," Duke apologized. "I was—thinking."

"Todd told me that your friend Pappy is sick. I'm sorry," Jennifer said tenderly.

"I am too," Duke replied.

Todd then entered with a bowl of food for Reinette, who was prancing around his legs as she looked at Todd and meowed and purred.

"So, you're really going to go on a deep-sea dive," Todd said after he placed the bowl down and Reinette ate. "You could just swim down yourself with your Favor, right?"

"I could, but I would have a whole lot of explaining to do," Duke pointed out, then grinned. "So I better do it like normal people would for now."

"You think—you think maybe I could try deep sea diving?" Todd asked hopefully.

Duke frowned. "Todd, it's not something for novices," he replied. "If you want to try scuba-diving, I'm sure Pappy or one of the crew or I will be happy to teach you. But there is so much that can go wrong on a deep dive if you don't know what you're doing. You could come up too fast and get the bends; your air hose could get tangled or cut. The suit's really claustrophobic too," he added, seeing Todd's face. "If you think your room is too small—try wearing a deep-dive suit, and then you'll really find out what too small is."

"Thanks for the warning," Todd said. "I don't mind closed spaces too much, just not for a long time. Hey, I heated up some of that leftover spaghetti, if you want any."

"No thanks," Duke muttered, then reconsidered. He'd need to eat before they dove, so he had a small plate of the leftover pasta, supplementing it with a few eggs for protein. He'd need his strength for what lay ahead.

 _The Intervallic_ was sailing topside, with Pappy standing on the ladder outside of the hatch, the wind blowing his dreads around as they sailed, and Duke felt a twinge of sadness, knowing that Pappy probably wouldn't be around a whole lot longer.

After an hour, they reached their destination, and this time, they managed to pull close enough together so that all Duke had to do this time was descend the ladder on the side of _The Rouge_ to reach _Intervallic_.

Todd dropped the anchor, and he and Jennifer helped as Fortune, Brad and Duke were geared up in the heavy dive suits.

"God, this thing weighs a ton," Todd grumbled, picking up the helmet that Duke was about to have put on over his head.

"Kind of has to, kid," Brad Connelly told him. "Otherwise, we'd just float back up again."

The three shuffled out to the deck of the sub, where Pappy and Tony made their final checks.

"You hear me in there?" Pappy's voice crackled in the built-in headset of Duke's dive helmet.

"Yeah," Duke answered, giving him a thumbs-up.

"You guys be careful down there—no unnecessary chances, right?" Pappy ordered.

"Right, Pappy," Brad answered; making sure the spear gun he carried was on safety.

"All right," Fortune said. "Over, under, sideways, down," she said, quoting one of Pappy's favorite tunes, and the three of them jumped from the deck of the submarine and into the ocean, plummeting into the depths.

Duke felt the suit become lighter as the water eased the weight on his body, but it was still heavy enough to pull him steadily toward the bottom.

The light around them began to grow dimmer, and he was relieved when the lights built into their dive suits came on, illuminating the water around them.

"You okay, Crocker?" he heard Fortune's voice.

"So far, so good," Duke answered. "It's been awhile."

"We're almost there," Fortune replied. "Trip down's the easy part. It's the getting back that takes forever."

"Don't want the bends, that's for sure," Brad put in, and Duke thought back to when he and Aiden Driscoll were watching Vince and Dave in the hyperbaric chamber arguing back and forth. He regretted now that he hadn't questioned them further about things, when in their impaired state, they probably would have told them everything they'd ever wanted to know about the Troubles. And then maybe he wouldn't have imploded. Maybe he wouldn't have infected Haven with all those Troubles.

The ocean floor drew closer to them, and Duke, Brad and Fortune landed with a solid thump, a cloud of sand swirling around them.

Once it cleared, Duke looked around, and could indeed see the wreck of an old sailing ship. She was laying on her side, mostly gone, the ribs of the hull still intact, covered in barnacles and starfish, with assorted sea life swimming around it.

They plodded along slowly, approaching the wreck. Duke could see the damage that _The Eastern Star_ had suffered in that long-ago hurricane, her main mast snapped like a dried twig, and he wondered how many how gone down with her.

"We found the box over here," Fortune gestured at him, and he walked over to the site with her.

The two helped one another down to their knees, carefully sifting through the debris, and Duke was searching intently, when something gleaming caught his eye.

He tugged at it. The object was mired in the barnacles, and he got out his knife, chipping at it until it came loose, and Fortune helped to steady it.

"A sexton," she said. "Nice find, Crocker."

Duke grinned inside his helmet, and took it from Fortune to get a better look, and then suddenly, he was on the deck of _The Eastern Star_ , watching as her crew scrambled around, struggling to survive the storm that was determined to send them all to Davy Jones' Locker, and then suddenly, the next thing Duke knew he was lying on the deck of _The Intervallic_ , with Pappy, Todd and Jennifer looking down at him. He was saying something, but Duke couldn't hear him. He focused, and then heard Pappy yelling, "DUKE, CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you, don't yell," Duke grumbled. "What happened?"

"Hell, you tell me," Pappy shot back. "Fortune said you blacked out down there, we just hauled you back up on the wench as quick as we could. She said it looked like you just keeled over. We ain't that far from land; soon as we finish winching Brad and Fortie up, you need to let a doc have a look at you."

"I'm fine," Duke said.

"I don't wanta hear 'I'm fine'," Pappy argued. "Man collapsing on a deep dive's serious business, Duke. I want to make sure you're fine, so no arguments."

"What he said," Jennifer put in, her voice quavering. Todd shrugged, but nodded.

"Okay, all right, you win," Duke sighed. They needed to put in for provisions anyway, so he determined that once he'd gotten done at the doctors, it was time he started looking into his mysterious box.

"I'll make sure the doctors on Delphie Island treat you right," Pappy said, as Duke removed his diving suit. "Some of them owe me an IOU."

"We're not going to Isla de Marguerite?" Jennifer asked as Brad and Fortune surfaced.

"It's supposed to be uninhabited," Pappy said, and Duke noticed his choice of words.

"What do you mean 'supposed to be?'" Duke asked.

"About a month ago, we're heard stories about that island," Fortune spoke up when she was freed from her diving suit. "That monsters inhabit Isla de Marguerite now: beings of both man and beast frighten people away from the island."

"Run into anything like that?" Pappy asked Duke.

"It's a new one to me," Duke said.

"First time I hear of it, didn't know what to believe, but then I think back to what Simon said . . . but still . . . nothing happened when we salvage _The Eastern Star_ the first time," Pappy said.

As Todd listened to the adults, he looked out to the sea, and he thought he saw a flock of seabirds and perhaps a pod of dolphins in the not too far distance. However, the birds and the dolphins seemed to be headed in their direction . . . and the birds appeared larger than anything Todd had seen . . . and why did the dolphins have a . . . human shape?

"Um, Duke," Todd said, getting the adults' attention as the animals were now close enough to be clearly seen.

A flock of humanoid birds comprised of different species circled the sky. Each one was armed from bows to guns. _The Intervallic_ was soon surrounded by humanoid dolphins, whales, even a sea turtle.

The leader of the birds, who looked like an osprey, signaled and his group opened fired on _The Intervallic_ , however the humans noticed that these . . . were-birds were not aiming at them; they were firing warning shots. The pod of were-sea animals began ramming _The Intervallic._ Brad still had his spear gun and fired a shot, grazing the dorsal fin of a were-porpoise.

Soon, the birds stopped attacking along with the sea animals. The flock of birds split into two groups, half landed on top of _The Intervallic,_ while the other half went over to _The Cape Rouge_. Duke was about to protest, when a were-petrel took out a knife, indicating to Duke to be silent and he compiled. The were-osprey took a step forward, gun ready.

"Leave," the osprey said.

Pappy blinked, then walked up to the osprey, staring right at him. "Not until I get an apology."

Duke had to grin at Pappy's resole even when facing the unexplained. The osprey blinked a few times, as if he was caught off guard.

"Leave or else we will use force," the osprey stated.

"I'm not moving until I get an apology," Pappy said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"What do you want us to apology—" a heron began to say.

"We do not negotiate with madmen, Bonsaint," the osprey said.

"Insulting me as well? Then I'm definitely not moving until I get an apology," Pappy said and sat down. The other group of birds soon returned and reported the only thing they found was a hissing cat aboard _The Cape Rouge_. "Now, get off my ship."

"We will remove you by force," the osprey warned. "This is your last warning."

Pappy refused to move.

The osprey nodded at the pod of sea animals and they began to ram _The Intervallic_ again. This made Pappy loose his balance and Tony caught him. This is when the hatch opened at Kai and the other crew members came out, armed, and gave other weapons to their crewmates. Brad drew a gun on a were-tern, but then noticed on closer inspection, the tern was _definitely_ female, and she noticed him staring.

"What's the matter? Can't hit a woman?" the tern mocked.

"I can," Fortune said as she punched the tern.

Duke then noticed the osprey was about to shot at Pappy and decided enough was enough. Using his Favor, water rose from the ocean and encapsulated the osprey, getting everyone's attention.

"Stop right now or I will drown him!" Duke ordered.

A tiny gasp escaped Jennifer's mouth and she held onto Todd's hand, who looked shocked. Last time Jennifer saw Duke like this, Wade was trying to kill her.

Nothing happened, but when the osprey began choking, a pelican dropped his weapon and soon, the others followed.

"Madison, tell them to stop," the pelican said to a puffin.

For a moment, the puffin didn't move, then he dove into the water, and a second later, the sea animals stopped their attacked. As soon as the puffin and the sea animals surfaced, Duke gestured with his hand and the water surrounding the osprey flowed back into the ocean. The osprey coughed up water before he stood up and looked at Duke.

"What are you?" the osprey asked.

"I could ask the same question," Duke replied.

The osprey barked out a chuckle. "It seems we are at an impasse, so I purpose a compromise: you will have safe passage to and on our island if you explain yourself to our leader."

Duke was pensive, but Pappy decided his opinion.

"You got yourself a deal," Pappy said, causing everyone to look at him. Pappy looked at Duke. "I want to hear how you did that little water trick of yours."

Pappy offered his hand to the osprey and they shook hands. The osprey looked at his group.

"You two, fly ahead and inform Peter what happened," the osprey said to a couple of birds, who nodded back and flew off after they collected their weapons with the others. He then looked at the humans. "Please, follow us."

The flock of birds and the pod of sea animals went ahead to guide the humans to Isla de Marguerite. Duke was about to return to his own ship, but Pappy caught his arm.

"You can tell those zoo rejects any story you can think up, but sooner or later I want to hear the real truth from you, Duke Crocker," Pappy said and let go of Duke.

"Whatever you say, Pappy," Duke exhaled. "Let's go."

* * *

 _The Cape Rouge_ and _The Intervallic,_ sailing topside, followed the were-animals to Isla de Marguerite, and they lead the humans to an area to where they can dock. As the humans disembarked, they couldn't help but noticed the large gathering of were-animals watching them, comprised of various species of mammals, birds, and reptiles. A figure stepped out from the crowd and walked over to them. It was a werewolf with grey and white fur and golden eyes. Even though the werewolf was bipedal, he walked with a digitigrade stance, and had a wolf tail and head. The werewolf wore ripped jeans and a simple vest. He stopped in front of the humans.

"I am Peter Defoe," the werewolf said, extending his hand. "Welcome to Isla de Marguerite."

The humans shook hands with Peter and introduce themselves. Peter then escorted them inland through a tropical forest filled with plants no one recognized. They entered a small village that had a more 'rural' feel than 'primitive village' occupied by were-animals. Peter led them inside a wide building where there was a long table surrounded by chairs; some of the were-animals came inside with them and closed the doors behind them. Peter sat down first and the humans followed suit.

"Would you like anything to drink? To eat?" Peter asked.

The humans politely declined; half of them were high suspicious that there might be something _in_ the food and water.

Peter asked a were-lizard for some water before he spoke to the humans. "I have reports that one of you did something . . . extraordinary; here I thought we were the only unique ones. How is this possible?"

Duke was silent and knew no one else will talk, and Peter noticed this.

"Perhaps it would be better if I start," Peter said. "I was just your ordinary single white-collared businessman who lived in an apartment. One month, I impressed management with my hard work and they invited me to one of their yacht parties. I was having fun, until an unexpected storm hit and sank the yacht. I held onto a piece of driftwood and somehow drifted to this island. When the storm was over, I found the sun was setting; I was too tried to care about food, water or even rescue, so I just passed out."

"The next morning I woke up . . . looking like this. You can imagine my horror, but I soon found out your need to survive outweighs your vanity," Peter then paused and smiled as the lizard returned with Peter's drink. "I have to admit without this . . . transformation, I won't have survived. I was able find food, fresh water, even built a little hut, but I gave up returning home; I knew I was never going to be treated the same looking like this."

"I don't know how long it was until another shipwrecked family came ashore. I kept myself hidden, but watched them. Once they fell asleep, I saw the same thing happened to them. I introduced myself the next day; they were suspicious, but soon they welcomed me. Over time, survivors from disasters, both shipwrecks and plane crashes, found themselves on Isla de Marguerite and transformed, thus this village was born," Peter said.

"Then what's with the scare tactics?" Pappy asked.

"We . . . do not want the same fate befalling others unnecessary, so we try to scare people off to prevent them from being transformed," Peter said. "We did run into some difficulty when a ferry stopped here in ordered to conduct human trafficking."

"Bet you gave them a run for their money," Pappy said with a huge smile, then he thought of something. "You didn't . . . you know . . . eat them?"

Peter smiled. "We sent the human traffickers out to sea on a raft with minimum supplies. We welcomed their victims onto Isla de Marguerite and they are happy and thriving. "

"I'm starting to like you," Pappy said and chuckled, before falling into a fit of coughing.

"Why didn't you attack us when we first came here?" Fortune asked, trying to get everyone's focus off of Pappy.

"Our scouts did notice and surveilled you, but since you left and did not go near Isla de Marguerite, we did not see it necessary to scare you off; only when you returned with another ship, we decided to take action," Peter explained. "Well, you have heard my story, I think it's fair that we hear yours. I only ask that you leave Isla de Marguerite immediately afterwards or find yourselves transformed the next morning."

"Yeah . . . we have a problem with that arrangement," Pappy said and indicated Duke. "You see, someone thought it was a good idea to black out during a dive and I like him to see a doctor as soon as possible. Plus, we both need to put in for provisions."

Peter nodded. "We do have doctors here, but you know what will happen if you spend the night here."

"What if we . . . sleep on our ships?" Duke suggested.

Peter blinked. "We never had the resources to try something like that, but you are welcome to try."

"Well, since that's settle," Pappy said, then looked at Duke, "we're all ready to hear how you learned that magic trick."

Duke sighed. "I think we're going to need refreshments because this is going to take a long time."

After refreshments were served, Duke then proceeded to spend the next three hours telling Pappy and the others as much as he thought they could process. He told them about Haven, Audrey, and Nathan, and William and Mara, even briefly touching on what had happened to him, Jennifer, and Todd.

"But at any rate, all of that's over and done with," Duke finished, refilling his glass. "So . . . what do you think?"

"I think that's either the biggest fish story I've ever heard, or damn glad I ain't from Haven, Maine," Pappy remarked dryly. "But after what I saw, I can't say you're a liar."

"Do you think what's happening with Isla Marguerite has any connection to what happened in Haven?" Peter asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm pretty certain," Duke said.

"Very well, then," Peter said. "You are free to explore the island; we will review our laws so there will be no future confrontations. Manuel will escort you to our doctors."

* * *

Duke glowered at the doctor who was shining her penlight in his eyes. Dr. Corazon Raul was a were-snake; to Duke she looked like a human-sized garter snake with scaled-covered arms and hands, wearing a blouse and a doctor's coat.

"Stand up; close your eyes and touch your nose, please," Dr. Raul said in a vaguely Trinidadian accent.

Duke did as he was asked, successfully touching his nose with both hands.

"I'm not drunk," Duke snapped.

"I did not say you were, Mr. Crocker," Dr. Raul answered. "Have you been experiencing any dizzy spells or bouts of fainting before?"

"I didn't faint, and no, I've never fainted before in my life," Duke replied. "I just . . . blacked out."

"You blacked out over 300 feet underwater, Mr. Crocker," Dr. Raul told him, adjusting the blood pressure cuff as she squeezed the bulb to check his vitals, as though he hadn't experienced it personally. "And then you remained unconscious for nearly an hour. Captain Dawson and your family are worried about you, and rightly so."

' _I was out for an hour?'_ Duke pondered, not aware of Dr. Raul's snake tongue flickering in and out in front of his face. _'I swear it only felt like a minute!'_ But he also remembered that he'd only been in the Barn for what had felt like no more than 30 seconds, and when he'd been ejected from it, it was six months later than when he'd gone in!

She unfastened the blood pressure cuff from his arm, the Velcro making a loud ripping noise in the examination room.

"Are you hostile because I am a woman or because I am a snake?" Dr. Raul asked, getting Duke's attention.

Duke looked at her. "I prefer the company of women and snakes to doctors."

Dr. Raul gave Duke a serpentine smile. "That answer I will fully accept; some men did not like a woman telling them what to do."

Hearing that made Duke wondered what happened in Dr. Raul's past, but it was her personal past, and he knew how it felt to be questioned on subjects he wanted to be left buried.

"So do you like it here?" Duke asked, changing the subject.

"I was very distraught when I saw my transformation and the sight of a giant snake does not comfort some people," Dr. Raul said. "But like many others, I found out some benefits of this transformation which assists me with my job."

Dr. Raul then looked over her notes. "Well, your blood pressure is normal, X-Rays and blood work and my senses shows no abnormalities."

Dr. Raul had to smile seeing Duke's puzzled face. "You see, snakes can sense—"

"Please, no science lesson," Duke pleaded.

"Very well," Dr. Raul said. "I would advise not diving for a few days, and to take it easy." She studied him as her tongue flicker in and out in front his face again. "You seem as though you've been under a great strain recently in your personal life," she remarked. "Maybe take a few days off from your ship. Isla de Marguerite is quite lovely, despite it's . . . effects," she gestured out the window.

' _Lady, you don't know strain till you've lived in Haven,'_ Duke thought.

"Running a ship's not an easy job," Duke said. "And yes, I noticed—your little island's actually beautiful. But it seems as though you don't get a lot of tourists, though," he noted, and she flashed him a dazzling serpentine smile.

"We're a well-kept secret," she replied. "And we kind of like it that way. But you don't seem the tourist type."

"I'm not," Duke answered. "Are we all done, Doctor?"

"Yes, I think so. Some rest and relaxation I think would fix you right up. Regular swimming would be all right, but no diving for at least the next 72 hours. If you experience any further blackouts or dizzy spells, I want you to come to me or Dr. Fenimore, understand?"

"Yes, Doctor," Duke said faithfully, and Dr. Raul nodded, and left Duke to get dressed again.

Pappy and Jennifer slipped in the door the moment she'd left.

"What'd she say?"

"She says I must be working too hard," Duke told him. "And that I shouldn't dive for the next few days." He looked around the room. "She also said I should take a few days off," he went on. "And I think I might do just that. We need to stretch our legs."

"The animals, er, people, um, the locals are really nice," Jennifer said. "Brad ran into the porpoise he shot at and she forgave him."

Duke had to smile, then looked at Pappy. "How's _The Intervallic_?"

"She's a tough old gal, it would take more than that to sink her," Pappy said, proudly smiling.

Duke then realized something. "Where's Todd?"

"Some of the . . . were-animals . . . took Todd and Fortune on a tour," Jennifer said. "We're going to meet up with them for lunch."

* * *

Todd and Fortune somehow got involved helping the two other doctors with their research: a chemist, Dr. Wallace Lukens, a were-hedgehog, and a zoologist, Dr. Dina Franklin, a were-wren. They were also joined by a were-otter who was one of the were-animals Peter assigned as their guide, named Jeremy Dean.

"So after I isolated the enzyme, I was able to successfully produce shampoo and conditioner that also work as a parasite control agent," Dr. Lukens concluded as they were gathering plant samples.

"Oh, that's great," Todd commented.

"You didn't understand one word I said, did you?" Dr. Lukens said as they finished.

"Um, you know I'm just 13," Todd said.

"Not everyone is a born genius like you and Dr. Dina," Jeremy said and Fortune laughed, making Jeremy smile.

"Well, thank you for your assistance," Dr. Franklin said.

"So what's with the plant samples?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, Wallace and I are going to use them for different purposes," Dr. Franklin said. "I believe they might hold a clue about what causes the transformation . . . oh, I do wish a botanist would join us . . . not that I want something unfortunate to happen to a botanist . . . it would just make the research easier . . ."

"I think they understand, Dina," Dr. Lukens said. "Oh, yes, I'm performing experiments with certain pathogens."

After some small talk, Todd, Fortune, and Jeremy parted ways with Dr. Franklin and Dr. Lukens and headed for lunch.

"It's a nice set-up you have here," Fortune said to Jeremy as she scanned the area. "Kind of sophisticated for an island village."

"Yeah, well, for a hidden island, Isla de Marguerite gets a strong Wi-Fi signal," Jeremy said. "We acquire some pretty good tech from those human traffickers and went online shopping for supplies, unfortunately we have to scare off the delivery service, but no big deal; we don't have to sign for anything or pay. Some of us are pretty good covering our tracks online."

"Are you one of them?" Fortune teased.

"Well, I may know a trick or two," Jeremy replied, smiling back, as the light bounced off of his earring on his left ear.

Todd felt a tinge of jealously as Fortune and Jeremy talked, but he remembered what Duke said and he knew guilt would eat him alive if he broke his promise to Bridget; plus he knew Fortune would grind Jeremy to a pulp if he did anything stupid.

To take his mind off of Fortune and Jeremy, Todd looked around. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a were-bear carrying a bag, but the bag rip, and contents spilled out. Maybe it was all the times Ida took Todd to help Mr. Tremayne when he was recovering from knee replacement surgery, but Todd found himself going over to the bear and helped her picked up her items.

"Oh, just place them in my apron, dear," the bear said, holding her apron out. "Guess I have to go look for a new bag. Thanks for your help, sweets."

Todd blushed and then rejoined Fortune and Jeremy.

Jeremy lead them to the main eating area of Isla de Marguerite, which was mainly buffet tables surrounded by chairs that resembled park benches. Fortune and Jeremy stood in different lines, while Todd looked at the different types food. Something smelled really appealing and he went to get it, but someone pushed him away and took his place.

"Um, excuse me," Todd said to the were-sheep, trying to sound polite. He didn't really want to start a fight; he hoped he didn't inherit _that_ Crocker gene. "I think I was ahead of you."

The sheep glared at him. "Back of the line for you, furless."

As Todd was still reeling from that . . . very unusual insult, the were-sheep started to serve himself, but he was stopped when a ladle smacked his hoof-hand. The sheep looked up at the very angry bear.

"Percy Bowers, how many times I have to tell you? You and your family may be filthy rich where you came from, but here on Isla de Marguerite, you are the same as everyone else here, including that nice young man," the bear scolded. "Now either apologize or go to the back of the line."

Percy frowned, but the bear glared back at him. Percy then turned around and stomped to the back of the line.

"Knew he'd take the easy way out," the bear commented.

"You didn't need to do that, M—" Todd said.

"He needs to learn to treat others nicely, and the name's Maya Pittman, but everyone calls me Mama Bear," Mama Bear said, smiling at Todd. "So, what's your name, sweets?"

"Uh, Todd Beale-Grant."

"Well, Todd, have you ever tried fried conch before?"

"Um, no, can't say that I have."

"Well, I just cooked up a fresh batch so here you go," Mama Bear said, serving him. "Say, Todd, could you do me a favor?"

"I could try."

"I tried a new recipe for my boysenberry pie and I would your opinion on it," Mama Bear said, placing a piece of pie on Todd's plate.

"Yeah, sure, I will," Todd said, smiling. "Thank you."

After Todd got himself a glass of orange juice, he spotted Duke and Jennifer and sat down next to them.

"Are you going to be okay?" Todd asked Duke after he sat down.

"The doctor said I should take a few days off, but not diving," Duke said.

"Does that mean including your Favor?" Todd asked.

"I didn't mention that part," Duke said.

"Well, Isla de Marguerite seems like a nice place to relax," Jennifer said, trying to change the subject. "We can see what provisions we can get here."

"Okay," Todd said, then noticed Duke staring at him. "What?"

"I recognized that tone, kid; I use it too when there's something on my mind that's really bothering me, so what's up?" Duke asked.

Todd looked around before he used his Favor to communicate.

' _What if what's happening Isla de Marguerite is my fault?'_ Todd asked.

' _How can this be your fault?'_ Jennifer asked.

' _When you were at the doctors, I ran into Peter again. According to him, Isla de Marguerite was uninhabited, people just came and left, but now people have to stay because of the transformation. The day Peter arrived on Isla de Marguerite was about a month after we fought the Void,'_ Todd said. _'You told me how the explosion of the Pellucid Aether Cores changed the world. What if—"_

' _Todd, this is not your fault,'_ Duke said. _'There is no way this is your fault.'_

' _But there was Pops, the box Pappy found, you blacked out, now this,'_ Todd said. _'The Troubles are gone, what—'_

' _It's not you; it's . . .'_ Duke thought of the right words. _'It's like someone wants to go back, no forcing, the Troubles, but can't.'_

' _Or something,'_ Jennifer had to add.

' _Whatever, look, Todd, don't blame yourself,'_ Duke said. _'Or else I'm giving you to Pappy.'_

Duke and Todd grinned and continued their lunch with Jennifer.

* * *

Duke, Jennifer, and Todd spent the rest of the day exploring the island, shopping, and had the crew of _The Intervallic_ over for dinner again before they all went to bed for a good night's rest.

The next morning, Duke felt Jennifer tickling him. First she touched one place, then stopped, then tickled him in a new place.

"Mmmm," Duke said, half asleep. "Someone feels playful this morning."

The tickling continued, and Duke grabbed her hand. Only it wasn't Jennifer's hand, this was long, furry, and thick.

Duke immediately opened his eyes, and saw two strange things. The first was that in his hand was a long, thick, white, tail. The second was that his arm and hand was now covered in dark brown fur, the same color as his hair. Duke looked at the tail, then at his arm, then at Jennifer and he cleared his throat.

"Um, Jennifer?" Duke said as he let go of the tail.

"Hm?" Jennifer muttered, half asleep.

"I think sleeping on _The Rouge_ did not help us," Duke said and Jennifer turned over to face him.

"What are you talking about—OH MY GOD!" Jennifer and Duke chorused when they saw each other.

Jennifer was now covered in white fuzz, her nose flattening, her cheekbones widening, and her rounded tips of her ears poked through her hair.

Duke's body was completely covered in fur, and his eyes were a different color; not silver, but now amber. His ears were now pointed and so were his teeth. Duke then noticed something moving under the covers and lifted the sheets to noticed that he too had now a tail, dark brown and bushy.

Jennifer slowly got out bed as she examined herself and saw her reflection and Duke followed her. She then turned around and saw Duke.

"What are we going to do? I don't want to be like this!" Jennifer cried out and Duke hugged her and kissed her on top of her head.

"We'll find a way, somehow," Duke said, then a thought occurred to him. "Todd."

* * *

Todd rolled over in his sleep and hit something, or rather someone. It was probably was Reinette hogging his bed.

"Move over, Reinette," Todd grumbled, trying to push her to the other side, but found it harder than usual, like he was pushing something heavier . . . and bigger.

Curious, Todd opened his eyes and was greeted by a human-sized cat face, which caused Todd to scream and fall out of bed, tripping over his tail.

Oh no . . .

"What?" Reinette's voice asked, but this time her voice was audible, not psychic. The humanoid cat face peered over the bed and Todd realized what happened.

"Reinette?" Todd asked.

"I'm Reinette," Reinette said.

Reinette was now the size of a little girl. Her front paws were now fur-covered hands, and Todd thought he saw shoulder-length dark hair coming from the top of her head.

"Why is Todd now furry again?" Reinette asked.

Todd looked at himself then ran to the bathroom's mirror to see himself looking like he did when Mrs. Bleak's Trouble hit his school. However he remained the same size, and his face still looked human. His ears were beginning to get pointy and he still had his hair.

"Todd!" Duke called out, and Todd went back into his bedroom and gawped alongside with Duke and Jennifer when they saw each other. Duke then noticed the little cat girl, still under the covers. "Todd, who—"

"Morning!" Reinette happily greeted.

"Reinette?" Jennifer exclaimed. "Animals can be affected as well?"

"It looks that way," Duke said. "Jennifer, find some clothes that would fit Reinette. We can't leave her onboard like . . . this; she has to come with us. I'm going to check on _The Intervallic."_

Duke entered the radio room and picked up the handset as Todd came in.

" _Cape Rouge_ calling _The Intervallic_ , do you copy?" Duke said.

Duke heard animal sounds in the background before he heard Pappy ordered his crew to be quiet. " _Intervallic_ here; what happened to you, Duke? Are you furry, feathered, or scaly?"

Duke had to smile. "Furry, guess we tell Peter our idea didn't work."

"See you ashore then," Pappy said.

"Cop—" Duke began, but his body then felt odd as if the muscles and bones were rearranging themselves inside his body, and he heard a gasp from Todd. When the odd sensation was over, Duke noticed his fur was coming in thicker and he now stood like Peter. He saw Todd also had a digitigrade stance now and black whiskers sprouted from the sides of his nose. Duke cleared his throat. "Copy that."

Duke and Todd soon meet up with Jennifer and Reinette, who was wearing one of Jennifer's Maxi dresses. Jennifer's face had taken more of a feline appearance, while Reinette now looked like she was performing in the children's version of _Cats._

As soon as Duke and the others got on land, they saw a crew of animals leaving _The Intervallic_. The first one was a large black and white dog that resembled Newfoundland. Then came a white crane, trying to readjust her eyepatch with her still human hands. Followed by a rhinoceros, a seal, a crocodile, an ox, and a cormorant. Duke then noticed familiar dreadlocks brained into the fur of the dog.

"Pappy!" Duke called out, getting the dog's attention. "You ol' sea dog!"

Pappy grinned, which showed his fangs. "A sea dog, am I? Well, then if I'm a sea dog, then you're a sea wolf!"

Duke grinned backed as the two crews came together to talk.

"Todd, you look . . . foxy," Fortune said when she saw Todd, making him blush.

"Um, thanks," Todd got out, then noticed something was missing. "You don't have wings?"

"They're beginning to grow," Fortune said, showing Todd the two lumps on her back.

Pappy then noticed Reinette behind Jennifer.

"Did you make a new addition when I wasn't looking?" Pappy questioned. "Or is she a stowaway?"

"Um, no, this is Reinette," Duke said, as Reinette stepped forward.

"Hello!" Reinette said, smiling, shocking the crew of _The Intervallic_.

"Aww! Isn't she cute?" the rhinoceros, Kai, cooed; his Maori styled tattoos still visible on his thick hide.

"How can that happened?" the seal, Brad, asked.

"Guess we have to ask Peter," Pappy said.

* * *

"So, she was your cat?" Peter asked Todd, who nodded back, as Reinette was being examined by Dr. Joseph Fenimore, a were-hawk. Peter looked thoughtful. "I'm sorry I am not more helpful, but she is the first . . . real animal who has transformed."

When Dr. Fenimore was done, he went over to them, as Dr. Franklin went over to Reinette to examine her.

"Anything you would like to share with us, doctor?" Peter asked.

"I would like to say she's a healthy little girl, but I can't say that because you tell me she started out as a cat," Dr. Fenimore said. "That's why I asked Dian for another examination. Sorry, but this is beyond me. Give me someone who started out human and I can give you a more definite answer. Give me a woman and I'll be gone for the rest of the day."

Peter laughed, used to Dr. Fenimore's sense of humor, while Todd just politely smiled. Soon, Dr. Franklin came over to them with Reinette.

"I concur with Dr. Fenimore's notes that she's in good health, but no clue on why she was affected as well," Dr. Franklin said as Reinette hugged Todd. "In slightly good news, I can say that the transformation can affect mammals not native to this island."

"So what do we give her for a reward for being a good patient? A lollipop or catnip?" Dr. Fenimore joked.

"Well, with this information perhaps we can find out what caused the transformation," Dr. Franklin said.

"Todd, are you all right?" Peter asked, seeing the pensive expression of Todd's face.

"I—" Todd began.

"I think he's hungry, we all are," Duke said, entering the room along with Jennifer, the crew of _The Intervallic_ , and the two remaining doctors. Duke gave Todd a look, while Reinette hugged Jennifer.

Peter nodded, then looked at Reinette still wearing Jennifer's dress. "We have some clothing stores; please feel free to get new clothes for her."

Peter then left. While Dr. Franklin was talking to Duke and Jennifer, Todd then noticed Pappy wasn't with the rest of the crew of _The Intervallic_. He was about to ask, when he saw Pappy and Dr. Lukens enter the room, arguing about something. Even with his now enhanced hearing, Todd couldn't make out half of what they were saying, but Todd concluded it must be about Pappy's health, seeing Dr. Lukens sighing in defeat.

"Look, I'm just giving you . . . suggestions," Dr. Lukens said. "But I would like your permission on something."

"What?" Pappy asked.

"I would to perform some experiments on the samples we got from you," Dr. Lukens said. "I believe—"

"If it shuts you up, do whatever you want," Pappy said, and went over to his crew.

Dr. Franklin meekly stepped forward. "Um, Captain Dawson . . ."

Pappy turned around and saw how nervous Dr. Franklin looked. He smiled, trying to calm the wren.

"Well . . . I finally got the test results back to determine what kind of were-animal you became," Dr. Franklin said. "Would you like to know?"

Pappy looked at his crew and there were no objects. "Well, it would be nice to hear something different from a doctor; let's hear it. Let me guess: I'm one of those fancy water dogs . . . what do you call them? Newfoundlands!"

"Well, you're close," Dr. Franklin said, getting out her tablet to show Pappy the photos. "You're a Landseer; they're actually—"

"Could you wait a moment?" Pappy asked, then turned to face Duke. "Looks like this will take a while. Why don't you go and eat?"

Duke nodded. "We need to get clothes for Reinette first. We'll meet when we can."

Pappy agreed and Dr. Franklin continued talking.

"Ah, yes, Fortune, you're a Whooping Crane. They're quite endangered in . . ."

* * *

"Duke," Jennifer said, getting Duke's attention while they were waiting for Reinette in the clothing store; a were-swan offered to assist in finding clothes for Reinette. She showed Duke her arm. "Duke, look."

Greyish black spots and rosettes were appearing on her arm; first one, then many that covered her body. Duke looked down the back her dress.

"You're covered in spots," Duke said, looking back at Jennifer, who now had pale green eyes. "Just like a snow leopard."

Jennifer was about to say something when Duke felt his body changing again, and her eyes grew wide seeing his mouth and nose stretch out into a muzzle. From the sounds she heard from Todd, she could gather the same thing was happening to him.

A moment later, the changes stopped and Duke rubbed a fur covered hand over his new muzzle, while Todd looked crossed-eyed trying to see his own changes. Duke went over to a mirror on a counter and looked at his new face; there wasn't anything remaining of Duke Crocker when he looked at his reflection. Jennifer and Todd still had some human facial features remaining, but Duke couldn't find anything human about his new face.

' _Hello, stranger,'_ Duke thought as he studied his refection.

The swan and Reinette then returned. Reinette wore a blue and white summer dress and her hair pull back in a blue bow. Jennifer, Todd, even Duke smiled seeing her as she rejoined them. The owner of the shop, a were-peacock, came over to see them.

"Everything okay, Heidi?" the peacock asked.

"Yes, Mr. Gunther," Heidi said and handed Jennifer some outfits. "She liked these as well."

"Oh, we can't—" Jennifer began.

"Nonsense, for newcomers to Isla de Marguerite, everything's free here," Mr. Gunther said. "But if you buy something tomorrow, you have to pay for it."

"Yeah, about that—" Duke began, but then they heard a ruckus outside, and soon Pappy, who also had a muzzle now, poked his head in.

"Duke! Why did you make so hard to be found?" Pappy said. "I'm not used tracking you by scent!"

"What's wrong, Pappy?" Duke asked.

"Fortune's wings grew in; tore her shirt to shreds, and she's not the type of girl who likes to advertise," Pappy said, walking in.

"Oh, dear; Heidi, make sure we're fully stocked with female avian tops," Mr. Gunther said and went over to Pappy. "Relax, sir, your daughter is in good hands."

Pappy nodded and signaled his crew to enter. Tony, the crocodile, and Brad then entered with Fortune, who had a towel over her shoulders, covering her chest. Long crane wings grew from her back and her hands were now covered with black scales. The rest of the crew remained outside, standing guard.

"Don't worry, darling; we'll take care of you," Mr. Gunther said and escorted Fortune to a chair so she could sit down. "Heidi, would you get some ice tea for the young lady? Now, if you feel up for it, I designed a new top that I think will be perfect for you . . ."

"You don't have to wait for us, go on and eat; we'll catch up," Pappy said to Duke, who agreed, then left for breakfast.

* * *

"Just stay with me, Reinette," Todd said, holding Reinette's hand as he led her to the buffet tables. The last thing he wanted was to run into Percy Bowers again and have the were-sheep bully both him and Reinette.

"Oh, hello; are you new here?" Mama Bear asked, seeing Todd and Reinette. She then looked over Todd. "Hey, I remember you! You're that nice boy who helped me yesterday! Todd, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Todd said, and saw from the corner of his eye that Percy did noticed him, but decided to avoid him. "Um, your boysenberry pie was great."

"Oh, thanks, sweets," Mama Bear said and saw Reinette. "And who is this? Your little sister?"

"Uh . . . no . . . yes . . . kind of . . ." Todd stammered out, trying to think of a way to explain Reinette.

"You don't need to explain, sweets," Mama Bear said and turned to Reinette. "What's your name, sugar?"

"Reinette!"

"Nice to meet you, Reinette; you can call me Mama Bear," Mama Bear said. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Meat!"

"What kind of meat?"

"All!" Reinette said as she looked over the selections. "I'm very hun-gry! I had to wait to get food! Had to stop by other places first! Now I'm very hun-gry!"

Mama Bear chuckled. "I see, but I can't just give you meat; you need a balanced breakfast."

"Um, we'll have bacon and scrambled eggs," Todd spoke up and looked at Reinette who nodded and smiled back.

"Sure thing," Mama Bear said and served them the food. "Here you go."

"Remember what I told you to say next," Todd told Reinette.

"Thank you!" Reinette said, smiling.

Mama Bear smiled back and Todd and Reinette went over to join Duke and Jennifer. Reinette quickly understood how to use utensils, but she kept on asking _why_ she needed to use them. A little while later, Pappy, his crew, and Fortune, wearing a new top, joined them. They were almost done eating breakfast, when Peter came over to them.

"Since you're all together, perhaps we should talk about your life now on Isla de Marguerite," Peter said and sat down with them. "Captain Dawson, if you like, with your submarine, you can help us with supplies."

"You're saying I can keep doing what I'm doing?" Pappy asked and Peter nodded. "I'm fine with that."

"Very well," Peter said, then looked at Duke, Jennifer, Todd, and Reinette. "I'm still working out where you two will be the most helpful, but for the . . . children, we have a small kindergarten for her to attend, as for Todd—"

"Wait," Todd said. "We . . . do really need to stay? I mean . . . Duke told you about Haven . . . I mean . . . there's weird stuff happening . . ."

"Todd, do you really think you'll be treated the same?" Peter asked.

Todd was about to say "Yes," thinking how his parents would still love him, no matter what he looked like, but then thought about Caesar and Mrs. Bleak, and knew they would make life difficult for him. Plus, Bridget's dad might have a hard time accepting a were-fox dating his daughter. He could live in Haven then; the town is used to having strange people there. He could stay with Duke and Jennifer or Gloria . . . but that meant being separated from his parents . . .

Todd dropped his fork when he realized he was never returning to Haven or Delain.

"I'm sorry, Todd, but—" Peter began.

Todd dashed off . . . on all four paws, disappearing into the forest, ignoring the calls from his friends and family.

"We'll find him," Duke said, getting up.

Jennifer nodded, taking Reinette's hand, and followed Duke into the forest.

* * *

' _I am so glad Nathan can't see me right now,'_ Duke thought as walked on all four paws to get Todd's scent better. Jennifer and Reinette followed behind him, using their own senses to locate Todd. Duke sniffed the ground. _'The jokes would not stop.'_

Duke's wolf ear twitched and picked up his head, when he heard a small sniffle, and Todd's scent became stronger. He stood up to get a better look. He looked at Jennifer and Reinette and he knew they heard the sound as well. They soon found Todd sitting in the tall grass, sobbing. Reinette immediately ran over to Todd and hugged him as she began to purr. Todd looked up to see Duke and Jennifer sitting down on either side of him.

"I'm sorry I ran away," Todd said, trying to hold back his tears. "I . . . I just can't leave everyone behind! I can't go back! I don't know what to do!"

Jennifer hugged Todd, and found herself purring as well.

"Todd," Duke said, as he placed his hand on top of Todd's. "We're not mad at you, no one is; we're going to find a way to make this work for all of us."

Todd sniffed once more and hugged Duke, who returned it.

"What are going to do?" Jennifer asked.

"Get help," Duke said as he stood up and so did the others. "We're going back to Haven. That's best place to start looking for what caused this."

"Will we be okay?" Jennifer asked, coming closer to Duke.

"I know the sea and with my Favor we would avoid detection," Duke said.

"I don't think Peter would like that idea," Todd said.

"I don't need Peter's permission to leave," Duke said, then thought over his words. "But it would be nice to go somewhere and have a good reputation."

Jennifer nodded and they were about to go back when they saw Jeremy and Kai running to them.

"See? I told you I'd find them," Jeremy said, once they stopped.

"Yeah, great, kid," Kai said then looked at Duke. "Duke, we need you. We were going over _The Intervallic,_ when this . . . killdeer offered to buy it and convert it to some sort of generator. You know how badly Pappy took that news, and the killdeer is not taking 'no' for an answer. Fortune's afraid it's going to end in a fistfight . . ."

"Which is not going to help Pappy's health," Duke concluded and Kai nodded. "Show us."

* * *

When they reached the docks, they could already see a crowd forming around the were-killdeer and Pappy, who being held back by his crew and Fortune.

"This is a waste of time; when my people return with Peter, he will agree with me," the killdeer said.

"He said I can continue my work," Pappy said, breaking free, "which includes not selling out to someone like you."

"He said that to placate a weak old man," the killdeer said and Pappy snapped.

"I'll show you a 'weak old man!'" Pappy yelled and was about to hit the killdeer, but stopped when a fit of coughing hit him so violently that he fell to his hands and knees.

Fortune and Duke immediately rushed to Pappy's side, as the killdeer backed away. Duke looked at Todd.

' _Go to the doctors, Todd. Pappy is going to be furious, but that's where he's going,'_ Duke said to Todd, who nodded and dashed off.

* * *

"So how long you knew you were pregnant?" Dr. Fenimore asked Pappy, who was lying in bed. Pappy had to chuckle seeing how Dr. Fenimore approached talking about his health. "You probably heard the old song and dance before, so you won't hear it from me, unless you really want me to sing and dance. If you want to avoid an episode like that again, I say try to relax; trust your daughter and your crew to take care of your submarine."

Pappy nodded and Dr. Fenimore let Fortune, Todd, and Reinette inside. Pappy allowed Reinette to sit next to him on his bed as Dr. Fenimore talked to Fortune before he left the room. Pappy then looked around the room.

"Where's everyone else? Is Duke afraid I'm going to hit him?" Pappy asked and Todd and Fortune chuckled.

"They're talking to Peter about the issue over _The Intervallic,_ " Fortune said.

"Duke's also talking to Peter about leaving Isla de Marguerite to go back to Haven," Todd said and saw Pappy's expression. "He believes there could be answers to the island in Haven."

"Duke's asking for permission?" Pappy said. "He's sure changed since I last saw him."

"He said something about going somewhere and having a good reputation," Todd said.

Pappy chuckled. "Now that sounds like Duke."

A little while later, Duke, Jennifer, and the crew of _The Intervallic_ entered the room.

"What's up?" Pappy asked.

"Peter sided with you," Kai said, and Pappy had to sigh in relief.

"He also said we can leave for Haven so we can try to find answers," Duke said, but Todd felt like Duke was holding something back and so did Pappy.

"There's more, isn't there?" Pappy said and Duke relented.

"If my trip to Haven brings . . . unwelcome guests . . . I would be held responsible," Duke finally said and Jennifer held his hand, trying to reassure him.

"What did you say?" Fortune asked.

"I agreed to his terms," Duke said.

"You really think Haven will have answers?" Pappy asked.

"I don't know where else to look," Duke said, then looked at Todd and Reinette. "We leave in an half an hour."

"Guess I have to say good-bye to you from here," Pappy said and extended his hand. "I have to admit resting right now does feel good."

Duke shook Pappy's hand. "When I come back here, you better still be here."

Pappy chuckled. "You can't get rid of me that easy, Duke."

* * *

With help from the crew of _The Intervallic, The Cape Rouge_ was able to depart without causing a stir from the public.

It was mid-day when Jennifer decided to ask Duke what he wanted for lunch. She passed Todd helping Reinette balance herself on a moving boat when she found Duke. She about to speak, when her body felt strange and from the sounds she heard from Duke, Todd, and Reinette, she could tell the same thing was happening to them.

Jennifer found herself gawping when she saw Duke's face shifting to look more human; his muzzle retracted, his ears shrank, and his fangs reshaped themselves. His fur and tail receded under his skin as his feet shifted their shape. Soon, she felt okay, and looked at herself; no fur, human hands. Jennifer looked back at the now human Duke and he could tell from her expression that he was no longer a werewolf. Jennifer ran into his arms and they hugged, relieved.

They broke apart when they heard Todd complaining and saw Todd, also human again, entering the room, holding Reinette's clothes.

"What's the matter with you?" Duke asked, grinning.

Todd frowned a bit. "I don't walk barefoot on a ship."

"Where's Reinette?" Jennifer asked.

Something moved underneath the dress and soon Reinette poked her head out.

' _What's happened?'_ Reinette asked, staring at the adults.

"The transformation . . . it isn't permanent . . ." Jennifer stated.

"It must wear off when you're at a certain distance away from Isla de Marguerite," Duke guessed. "We have to let them know."

"We're sailing back?" Todd asked, as he placed Reinette down.

Duke shook his head. "Half of the population doesn't know we left, so seeing _The Cape Rouge_ might lead to unwanted questions." He then looked at Jennifer. "Can you make a Door?"

Jennifer's eyes grew wide. "I never created one this far before . . . I don't know if it will work."

Duke let out a soft sigh of frustration before he looked at Todd. "Todd, if we're not back in one hour, radio _The Intervallic_ ; they can tow you to the nearest port. I want you to contact Haven afterwards."

Todd nodded, understanding. "I hope it doesn't lead to that."

Duke smiled back and ruffled Todd's hair. "Me too, kid, me too." He then looked at Jennifer. "Let's do this."

* * *

"Daddy, please slow down," Fortune said as she followed her father and the crew of _The Intervallic_ to Peter's office.

"Dr. Fenimore said it was okay if I could walk around, so that's what I'm doing," Pappy said. "I'm walking to Peter's office to see if the stories are true."

When they reached Peter's office, they saw a crowd was beginning to form. The crew of _The Intervallic_ made a path so Pappy and Fortune could enter and their eyes grew wide when they saw Duke and Jennifer with Peter.

"I thought I was getting worse when I heard the news, so I had to see this for myself," Pappy said and looked over Duke and Jennifer.

"I did not like it when people kept me in the dark on important issues, so I will not treat Isla de Marguerite the same," Peter said. "I just need to think of a way of presenting the news without causing chaos."

"Yeah, good luck with that," Duke said and Pappy chuckled. "But I will transport anyone who wishes to leave."

"You got another volunteer as well," Pappy said.

Peter nodded to them. "Thank you. I appreciate the help. If you excuse me, I need to write my speech."

* * *

When Dr. Fenimore heard that Pappy was leaving, he asked Pappy for one more examination before he left.

"So it's true then?" Dr. Fenimore asked after his examination.

Pappy nodded. "You can see for yourself; they're coming by later with Fortune. I'll be happy to drop you off wherever you want."

Dr. Fenimore laughed. "Yes, return to the world of medical business and corporate greed; no thank you."

"You want to stay here?" Pappy asked, his eyes wide.

"I'm not the only one, so does Dr. Raul," Dr. Fenimore said.

"Look, I know it's none of my business, but, can you give me a hint why do you want to stay?" Pappy asked.

"I was with Doctors without Borders before—" Dr. Fenimore began.

"Thanks for the hint," Pappy said, and Dr. Fenimore smiled, glad that Pappy respected his choice of not wanting to sharing his past.

A moment later, Fortune, Duke, and Jennifer entered, and Dr. Fenimore looked amazed when he saw Duke and Jennifer.

"Either this is real or I inhaled too much ether," Dr. Fenimore said, making them chuckled.

"How is Pappy?" Fortune asked.

Before Dr. Fenimore could answer, Dr. Lukens and Dr. Franklin rushed in.

"Dr. Fenimore! You never believe what happened!" Dr. Franklin practically chirped in excitement, and then saw Pappy. "Captain Dawson! It's great you're here too!"

"It's a breakthrough! It's fantastic! It's wonderful! It's—" Dr. Lukens said.

"You know we'll be happy too if we knew what you were talking about," Dr. Fenimore said.

"Right, sorry," Dr. Lukens said and looked at Pappy. "I did some testing with the samples from you with the plants samples, and with the right combination, I believe it could cure emphysema!"

Everyone smiled except Pappy.

"I guess I'm staying here lying in bed, while you test me, right?" Pappy questioned.

"Um, no, not exactly," Dr. Lukens said and looked over his notes. "I would offer you a treatment, but . . . and these are the primarily results . . . I don't think you need to be lying in bed."

 _This_ made Pappy smile.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Write out the prescription!" Pappy said.

"Well . . . you see . . ." Dr. Lukens nervously began. "For the treatment to be truly effective . . . the best course of action . . . would be to administered shots . . . every 3 to 6 hours . . . I would also need to record the results to see if the treatment works . . ."

Pappy sighed. "Which means I have to stay here."

"Um, we'll give some time to think," Dr. Franklin said, nodding to the others and they agreed, and she, Drs. Lukens and Fenimore, Duke, and Jennifer left the room.

* * *

Duke didn't want Todd to worry that something happened to them when Jennifer used her Favor, so she brought Todd to the island, and almost Reinette.

"No, Reinette, you have to stay here," Todd said, picking up the cat and placed her back on _The Cape Rouge_.

' _Boring,'_ Reinette responded. _'Want to explore, want somewhere new.'_

"We'll talk about it later," Todd said and quickly went through Jennifer's Door.

While they were waiting, Todd explained Reinette's behavior to Duke and Jennifer.

"Maybe we can teach her to walk on a harness," Jennifer said. "Back in Boston, I had a neighbor who taught her cat to do that."

Duke and Todd agreed her idea was worth the try as the waited on the beach. After some time, Pappy, Fortune, and the crew of _The Intervallic_ walked over to them.

"So . . . what it's going to be?" Duke finally asked.

"If finding the balance between a reasonable treatment and still sailing _The Intervallic_ is looking like a dog, then I'm staying here," Pappy said. "My crew still wants to stay with me because they're loyal idiots, and Fortune staying as well to keep them in line."

Duke had to smile, then chuckled as Todd used his Favor to send Duke a message. "Todd tells me Fortune might be distracted."

Duke indicated Fortune, and Pappy turned to see Fortune had stepped aside to talk to Jeremy, and both of them were smiling. Pappy just shrugged at the scene before he looked at Duke.

"Oh, before I forget," Pappy said and took out a letter from his pocket and gave it to Duke. "Dr. Fenimore wanted someone to deliver this to his family in Maine."

"I'll be sure they get it," Duke said as he received the letter, then a mischievous thought came to him.

"So, how soon will you be casting off?" Pappy asked.

"Actually, I was thinking staying overnight," Duke said, causing Jennifer and Todd to stare at him, and he noticed and looked at them. "There's something I always wanted to do to Nathan since we were kids, and I'm not going to miss this opportunity."

* * *

 _Haven, Maine, the next day_

Nathan's scream brought Paige rushing into the room, holding James, to find Nathan backed away from the laptop, looking very frightened. Before Paige could even ask, she heard a familiar chuckle from the laptop, and looked to see an amused werewolf on the screen. Paige's eyes widen when she realized who it was.

"Duke?!" she exclaimed as Nathan recovered and went over to Paige. "What . . .?"

"Don't worry; it's temporary," Duke chuckled, and he grew serious. "But you should be aware of what has happened . . ."


	3. Treasure Hunt

_Note: Thanks to TRDowden1 who gave me the suggestion for this chapter!_

" _We are the Crystal Gems" is written by Rebecca Sugar, Aivi & Surasshu._

 _Dear Dominic,_

 _How are you doing? Is your foot still injured from what happened at the basketball court? I bet it sucks having to lay down when you want to go outside. Maybe you'll find a good book to read as you recover, you'll never know when a book can inspire real life events . . ._

Ch. 3: Treasure Hunt

Todd smiled as he perused through the flea market on a small island off of Mexico along with Duke and Jennifer. It seemed livelier than the flea markets he went to before with his parents. This flea market also had musicians and other types of entertainers besides people selling their stuff.

A small hiss and a yip from a Chihuahua got his attention and he looked down to see Reinette looking very unamused at a Chihuahua yapping at her. Jennifer had purchased a dark blue cat harness with a leash attached so Reinette could join them when they were off _The Cape Rouge_. Reinette was against it at first until Todd finally persuaded her that wearing the harness was the only way she could explore, so she relented.

Todd picked up Reinette as she continued to glare at the Chihuahua and psychically made rude comments about the dog to Todd which made him smile. He then noticed he lost sight of Duke and Jennifer, and looked around. He soon found them across the way, and walked to them, still carrying Reinette. When he finally got to them, he saw Jennifer was trying on some sunglasses and a woven summer hat, and was modeling them for Duke, causing him to smile.

' _Come down now,'_ Reinette told Todd and Todd placed her down. When he stood up, he noticed the stall next door was selling books. Not just regular books, some of these books looked like antiques.

As Jennifer was making her purchase, Duke saw Todd and went over to him. He noticed that Todd was looking over one particular book, and Duke couldn't help but smile when he saw the title.

"If you like pirate stories, they don't get much better than that one," Duke said as he inspected the leather-bound book, _Treasure_ _Island_ ; it was old, but in pretty good shape, and Duke could tell it wasn't a first edition.

Todd looked up at Duke and smiled as Jennifer joined them. "I never had a chance to read it, did you?"

"It was the only required reading in school that I actually enjoyed," Duke grinned.

"Hey, did you know the writer, Robert Louis Stevenson, wrote _The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_?" Todd asked. Duke nodded but Jennifer shook her head.

"Wow," she commented. "I only thought he wrote about adventures on the sea; it's like hearing that Stephen King wrote a romance novel."

Duke and Todd laughed and Duke looked over the book.

"I can buy this if you want it," Duke said.

"No, I can buy it," Todd said and looked for his wallet.

"Todd, trust me, this book is way above your allowance," Duke said, and he and Todd smiled as Duke got the merchant's attention.

* * *

Later that night, after dinner, Todd began reading _Treasure Island_ in bed. After a while, Reinette jumped onto his bed and walked to Todd; she then smelled the book.

' _Odd smell,'_ Reinette commented as she sniffed the back cover. _'Why does it smell odd? I investigate.'_

"Hmm? Reinette, don't! Stop!" Todd exclaimed when he realized Reinette was pawing at the back cover.

Todd moved Reinette away and checked the book to see if it was damaged. He then realized the lining page of the back cover felt lumpy, as if someone re-glued it and didn't do a very good job.

' _See? Odd smell,'_ Reinette said, coming up to Todd and pawed at the lumpy area. _'It's under here. I get it.'_

Todd then realized that there was something _under_ the cover lining.

"Um, no, I'll do it," Todd said and moved Reinette aside, who watched him.

Todd carefully pried the lining apart and saw there was something inside. He slowly pulled it out to reveal an old folded-up large piece of paper. Todd gently opened the paper and his eyes grew wide when he saw a map drawn onto the paper, which looked like an old-fashioned treasure map.

Todd immediately got up and ran over to Duke's room. Upon finding the door closed, Todd rapidly knocked, not aware of the sounds coming from the other side.

He then heard Duke grumbling and Jennifer talking in a low voice, and soon Duke opened the door, with a blanket tied around his waist and an annoyed look on his face.

"Todd, we went over the rules about privacy," Duke stated. "If you look at the doorknob and see—"

"But look at this!" Todd said, showing Duke the map.

Duke's expression changed from annoyed to curious as the map was transferred into his hands and he studied it.

"Todd . . . where did you get this?" Duke asked, as Jennifer appeared with a blanket draped around her body.

"It was inside the back cover of the book," Todd explained as Jennifer looked over Duke's shoulder to see the map. "Reinette was the one that actually found it. I was reading—"

"You can tell me later, Todd, but for now I want you to get that book and meet me where I keep my charts," Duke said.

Todd nodded and found Duke, now wearing pants, and Jennifer, who had a bathrobe on, waiting for him. The map was on the table, along with different maps and charts.

Todd showed Duke where he found the map and Duke looked over the book, along with the map and the charts. Todd and Jennifer waited in anticipation. Finally, Jennifer spoke.

"What are you doing?"

"Seeing if this map is truly real," Duke said, not looking up from his research. "For all we know this map could have been drawn up by a kid and was just stuck there."

"But you don't think so," Jennifer said and Duke looked at her.

"I recognized some of the symbols and no kid would have that knowledge," Duke said.

"So, it's real? There's really a treasure out there?" Todd asked.

"And if I'm reading this right, it's close," Duke said, looking at him.

Todd's eyes widen in wonder. "Does that mean—"

"Yes, Todd I think we should see what's there," Duke said in a calm voice as Todd grinned. "But we have to be careful; I mean Haven level careful."

The smile on Todd's face instantly disappeared. "What do you mean?"

"I know from experience that the reason some valuables were hidden was that they were dangerous," Duke said. "For all we know this map could lead us to a prototype bomb."

"Then we should find it," Jennifer said, causing Duke and Todd to look at her. "We should find . . . the treasure . . . before someone stumbles across it."

Duke looked at the map one more time before he looked at Todd.

"You can join the treasure hunt if you listen to everything I say," Duke said. "I mean it, Todd; your parents will kill me if something happened to you."

Todd nodded, understanding. Duke smiled back. "Good; get some sleep, tomorrow we'll start our treasure hunt."

Todd smiled and thanked Duke before he went off to bed. Jennifer smiled as she watched Todd leave, then looked at Duke, but found him taking out a magnifying glass.

"What are you doing?" Jennifer asked.

"Seeing if there is anything that connects this map to Haven," Duke said as he studied the map and flipped it over and found a drawing of a sun and moon on the back in opposite corners.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

In a crowded alleyway, the man who sold the book to Duke was trying his luck on a craps game with some locals and some tourists. He noticed one of the tourists kept looking at his brown-haired friend as he played and chatted about the flea market. He also found it strange that the brown-haired man was on a winning streak when he decided to quit and just walked off with his winning and his friend. Those thoughts were put out of his head as new players entered the game, so he never heard the two men talking.

"I hope you got the information."

"Okay . . . he's talking to people . . . still talking . . . watching people pass his booth . . . wait, someone wants to buy a book . . . it's THE book! Someone already has it!"

"Not a problem; we'll get it. Who is it?"

"Nobody he knows . . . tourists . . . I see a kid, a woman . . . is that a cat on a leash?"

"Ezra, focus!"

"Right . . . okay . . . a man . . . he's—he's . . ." Ezra's eyes widen in fear. "Oh, no! I'm out! No more! I quit!"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's Duke Crocker, Tobias! Duke Crocker has the book!" Ezra said and began pacing. "We should stop right now, tell our employer that—"

" _We_ are not leaving, Ezra," Tobias said. "We are going to find that book for our employee and for a bonus, Duke Crocker in a body bag."

* * *

The next morning, Duke made everyone a hardy breakfast and told them they should shop for hiking supplies and digging equipment for their treasure hunt. Reinette wanted to come along, but Duke and Todd told her that it was for the best that she stayed aboard _The Cape Rouge_.

' _I shall pout,'_ Reinette said as she turned up her nose and strutted off, making Duke and Todd laugh.

Jennifer decided to give some entertainment for Reinette by tying ribbons and feathers on strings on an electric fan and turning it on, and Reinette was happy with her new entertainment.

As they shopped, Jennifer suggested they should bring extra food and water along as well and the guys agreed with her. Once they got everything they wanted, Duke drove them back to _The Cape Rouge_.

Suddenly, they heard a loud 'pop' and the rented truck felt unbalanced. Duke pulled over to the side and got out to check the truck.

"We got a flat tire," Duke said.

"Can we help?" Jennifer asked.

Before Duke could say anything, he felt something that he hoped he never had to experience again. What he felt was the feeling of a gun on the back of the neck.

"New look, huh?" the owner of the gun said and Duke recognized the voice, but Duke didn't want to believe who it was. "Turn around, hands up, let me take a good look at you."

Duke turned around and was face to face with Tobias Blaine, holding a gun at him.

"Not bad," Tobias commented and looked over Duke's shoulders. "Do you have the others?"

Ezra Colbert walked into view with his gun on Jennifer and Todd.

"And new friends as well," Tobias said, studying Jennifer and Todd. "Hopefully we won't have a repeat of last time, huh?"

' _Duke, who is he?'_ Todd asked as he connected Duke's and Jennifer's mind with his as Tobias searched Duke.

' _He's Tobias Blaine, he tried to rob me,'_ Duke said as Tobias removed Duke's gun and knife. Duke looked at Ezra. _'He's Ezra Colbert, he's Troubled, well, was Troubled.'_

' _What could he do?'_ Jennifer asked as Tobias took out zip ties and tied them up as Ezra searched the truck.

' _He could read people's intentions before they act, he could anticipate what people say or do,'_ Duke said as Tobias ordered them on their knees. _'But since every Trouble was changed into a Favor, who knows what he could now. If we weren't so far away from the water, I'd use my Favor and end this.'_

"Anything?" Tobias asked Ezra when he was done with his search, who shook his head. Tobias looked at Duke, then punched him in the face, forcing Duke down. Tobias then kicked Duke in the stomach.

"Okay, Duke, where's the book?" Tobias asked as Duke got himself up.

"Which one?" Duke answered which earned him to be cold-cocked by the butt of Tobias's gun.

"Here's a reminder: it's the one you got yesterday at the flea market," Tobias said as Duke got up again. Todd's and Jennifer's eyes widen in horror when they saw the blood on Duke's face. Duke just frowned at Tobias. "Same attitude, huh? Then we'll just go about this the same way."

Ezra stepped forward as Tobias aimed his gun at Todd and Jennifer. Ezra studied Duke's face.

"He doesn't know," Ezra finally said and saw Tobias's expression. "Really; he doesn't know because he doesn't _have_ the book. He gave it to the kid."

Tobias wickedly grinned and pulled Duke closer to Jennifer and Todd as Ezra studied Todd.

' _Todd! Don't think about the book or the map!'_ Duke radiated as strong as he could, hoping the kid would pick up the message.

It looked it worked because Ezra was frowning and looking annoyed.

"Anything?" Tobias asked, seeing Ezra's face.

"I don't know . . . I don't know why . . . it's difficult . . . wait . . . getting something . . . we . . . we . . . we-we-we . . . we are . . . We . . . are the Crystal Gems, We'll always save the day . . ." Ezra said, then looked horrified at Todd. "What are you?!"

Todd realized somehow his Favor interfered with Ezra's Favor. He then concentrated on Ezra's mind.

' _We . . . are the Crystal Gems! We'll always save the day! And if you think we can't, We'll always find a way!'_ Todd thought to Ezra.

"Stop it!" Ezra wailed, getting overwhelmed by Todd's broadcast of a cartoon's opening song. Tobias didn't want a repeat of last time and readied his gun at Duke's head.

"Listen up, kid, you have two choices! Either tell us where the book is or you're going to see his brains blown out," Tobias said, pressing his gun at Duke's forehead.

Tobias's words and actions frighten Todd and that made him lose concentration.

"There; have it," Ezra said, finding the information. "It's in his bedroom onboard _The Cape Rouge_."

Tobias lowered his gun and looked at the flat tire before he spoke. "There, see how easy things are when you listen? Now, to make up for ruining your truck, we'll drive you back to _The Cape Rouge_ ; we'll even help you move your stuff."

* * *

Even though it was still spacious in Tobias's and Ezra's rented van, Jennifer, Duke, and Todd felt really uncomfortable. What was really frustrating was that they knew they couldn't plan for an escape because Ezra's Favor. Tobias soon pulled up in front of _The Cape Rouge_ , and everyone exited the vehicle.

"How about you show me around, Duke?" Tobias said, pointing his gun at Duke, while Ezra had his on Jennifer and Todd.

This could be his chance. If he could—

"No, wait, he wants you to do that," Ezra said and Duke cursed under his breath. "On his boat, he'll have the advantage because . . ."

' _Duke! Ezra's can't read my mind when I'm using my Favor!'_ Todd suddenly broadcasted.

' _I already figured that out_ , _so what are you doing?'_ Duke asked.

' _I thought it could work on you,'_ Todd replied.

"Rarguh!" Ezra screamed in frustration. "The kid's doing it again!"

Tobias went over to Todd and grabbed his shirt collar and made a fist.

"Hey, calm down Tobias," Ezra said, seeing what Tobias was going to do. "H-he's just a kid."

Tobias growled and shoved Todd into Ezra.

"Fine! If you like kids so much! Escort him to his room and bring back the book!" Tobias said.

Ezra just nodded back and motioned Todd to board. Todd looked back at Jennifer and Duke and Tobias noticed this and aimed his gun at them.

"No tricks and they'll still be alive," Tobias said. Ezra removed the zip ties around Todd's wrists, and they both boarded _The Cape Rouge._

Tobias paced as he waited and Duke questioned him, which earned him to be hit. When Ezra and Todd returned, Ezra had the book and Todd looked horrified when he saw Duke's injuries. Tobias examined the book as Todd was made to join Jennifer and Duke. Tobias then noticed the separated back cover.

"Something was here, wasn't it?" Tobias asked, looking around, then at Ezra, who nodded. "All right who has it?"

Ezra studied them, then walked closer to Duke. Todd was about to use his Favor when he felt metal against his forehead.

"No tricks," Tobias ordered as Ezra stared at Duke.

"Okay, I see . . . it looks like a map . . . is that what we're supposed to get? Talking . . . looking . . . more talking . . . more looking . . . okay, folding up the map . . . he's putting it somewhere . . . it's . . . furry?" Ezra said, then blinked at Duke. "It's on the cat?"

' _You hid the map on Reinette?'_ Todd asked Duke.

Before Duke could answer, Tobias chuckled.

"Hiding it on a moving target; very creative, Duke," Tobias said, smirking, then looked at Ezra. "Take the kid back on board and find the cat."

Ezra looked nervous as his eyes widen. "Um, Tobias . . . I have this . . . thing . . . with animals . . ."

"Fine! Watch them and I'll take the kid," Tobias growled out, and pushed Todd back aboard _The Cape Rouge_.

A couple of minutes later, Tobias and Todd returned, however Todd looked ever more nervous while Tobias's face and arms were covered in scratches and he carried a squirming, screaming burlap sack.

"Um, Tobias—" Ezra began.

"Shut up," Tobias said under his breath, then pointed his gun at the sack. "Either you control your animal or I'm searching a dead cat."

' _Bad men!'_ Reinette screamed out, and Tobias almost dropped the sack hearing her voice. _'Bad, bad, men!'_

"Is that . . . from the cat?" Ezra asked. "Haven has Troubled animals now?"

"There's going to one less," Tobias responded and looked at Todd.

Todd sighed and offered his hand, and Tobias gave him the sack.

"Remember, no tricks," Tobias said, as he aimed his gun at Jennifer and Duke.

Todd carefully opened the bag and Reinette calmed down as he took her out. He then noticed an extra tag attached to her collar and reached for it.

' _No!'_ Reinette pleaded. _'Duke said to guard it! Don't give it to bad men!'_

"They'll hurt Duke and Jennifer if we don't give it to them," Todd said. Reinette looked at Tobias and Ezra and every hair on her tail stood on end as she hissed at the men.

' _Mean men!'_ Reinette screamed, but allowed Todd to remove the tag and he handed it to Tobias.

Tobias broke open the tag and removed the map from inside. He unfolded the map and he and Ezra looked over it.

"Are we going to look for . . . whatever this leads?" Ezra asked.

"We are; plus we have some volunteers to help is with the hard work," Tobias said, looking at Duke, Jennifer, and Todd.

"So . . . what are we going to do with the cat?" Ezra asked. Tobias moved closer to Reinette and looked over her as she growled at him.

"She can be a souvenir for the boss," Tobias said.

' _I will not!'_ Reinette defiantly snapped back as she hissed. _'I will make you regret that!'_

Tobias rolled his eyes. "I would like to see you—why am I arguing with a cat? Everyone, in the van!"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Tobias was cursing to himself, seeing that he was outsmarted by a cat. Even though he transferred Reinette into a wooden box with holes, she spent the whole time yowling while broadcasting _'Out, now! Free, now! Out, now! Free, now!'_ as he drove; this was even more annoying than Duke talking. Finally, Tobias had enough and pulled over and pointed a gun at the box.

"Listen, you! We didn't bring a muzzle to gag you, so shut up or else I'm start shooting!" Tobias yelled. Reinette then became silent and Tobias started the van.

Half an hour later, Ezra undid the zip ties on Duke and Jennifer so they could carry the equipment, while Todd carried Reinette's box, and they began their trek through the forest. After some time, they reached their destination: the remains of some sort of stone building.

Tobias checked the map. "Okay, according to this, the treasure is located behind a stone wall. So, start searching, and remember, no tricks or the cat gets it."

Todd reluctantly gave the box to Ezra and he joined Duke and Jennifer examining each stone wall. After a while, Jennifer felt she pressed down on something and saw her hand on a fake stone panel. She reached inside and pulled out a small box.

"Hey! Hey! She's found something!" Ezra exclaimed when he picked up Jennifer's thoughts, getting everyone's attention. He then pointed his gun at her. "Bring it over here."

As Tobias motioned to Duke and Todd to join them, Jennifer handed the box to Ezra, and Duke couldn't help but noticed that this box was engraved the same as the little box Pappy and his crew uncovered.

' _How many of those things are out there?'_ Duke thought as Tobias opened the box, and he and Ezra looked inside.

The two men then appeared surprised, then disappointed as Tobias pulled out a silver amulet and a key and examined them. The amulet was also carved the same way as the box.

Tobias then frowned and raised his gun at Duke and the others.

"Did they know about this?" Tobias asked Ezra, who shook his head. "Okay! There has to be more than this! So, start thinking!"

"Let me look at the amulet," Duke offered, causing everyone to look at him. "There might be a clue leading to the real treasure on it, and you don't know it."

Tobias was insulted, but tossed the amulet at Duke, who caught it.

"I don't have to repeat myself what will happen if you pull something," Tobias said, pointing is gun at Jennifer and Todd.

Duke's response was to give Tobias an annoyed look before he examined the amulet. There was a circle of animals etched on the front: a turtle, a bear, a fish, a wolf, an elephant, a rat, a bat, a lion, a horse, and an eagle. On the back, was an inscription: ' _Invenient Me Dux_.'

'' _Find Me Duke,' again,'"_ Duke thought, and hoped Ezra didn't noticed that thought. Duke then noticed the amulet was designed more like a locket and opened it. Inside, he found a poem carved inside:

To those who found the map  
To you, I tip my cap  
Only those clever and bold  
Can claim the treasure hold

West of the Sun, and East of the Moon  
The Shadow Horse dances on rocks  
Shall point to the Turtle-Tree bloom  
Only the compass of animals shall open the locks

"There is some—Ah-choo!" Ezra sneezed. Reinette had somehow stuck her tail out of one of the holes of the box and was lashing it in front of Ezra's face.

' _Revenge!'_ Reinette declared. _'Will not stop until freed and fed!'_

Tobias aimed his gun at the box and Ezra noticed.

"Don't shoot me!" Ezra shouted in-between his sneezes.

While this was happening, Duke gave Todd a look and Todd knew Duke wanted him to use his Favor.

' _Isn't it risky doing this with Ezra around?'_ Todd asked as Tobias ordered Jennifer to take the box. _'You said Ezra can read people's intentions.'_

' _I think he has other problems right now,'_ Duke said as Ezra looked for tissues. _'I think I know how to escape, but you have to keep your mind linked me so Ezra won't find out.'_

' _For how long?'_

' _I don't know.'_

Todd's eyes widen a little. _'I don't know how long I can use my Favor.'_

' _You don't have to use it constantly, besides Ezra might get suspicious if he can't read my mind,'_ Duke said, and looked at Jennifer, who was trying to ask Tobias and Ezra for a lunch break. _'I hate to do this to Jennifer, but don't tell her; there's a chance that Ezra will use his Favor on Jennifer and find out about our plan, and I don't want you to use your Favor on both of us for a long time.'_

"You!" Tobias shouted, getting Duke's and Todd's attention. "There's something in the locket, isn't there? That's what Ezra was trying to say; what is it?"

Duke handled Tobias the amulet, still opened, and Tobias and Ezra looked over the poem. Ezra then looked at Duke.

"He knows what it means," Ezra said.

"Just stop," Duke said as Tobias reached for his gun. "Look, I can be reasonable; so how about a little exchange? Information for a lunch break; you don't want to carry a kid with low energy."

"Fine! But talk first," Tobias said.

"I need the map," Duke said, and Ezra carefully handed him them map. Duke then flipped the map over to show the drawing of the sun and moon on the back. "There's a reason why they're there. If we find the area on the map where it's east of the sun and west of the moon, it should lead you to the real treasure."

"What about the rest of the poem?" Tobias asked.

"They're probably landmarks and I won't know what it means until we get there," Duke explained.

Tobias looked at Ezra who nodded. "Okay, find where we're going, while we start our 'lunch break.'"

* * *

After they ate, they continued on their search, however, it became apparent that long use of his Favor was taking a toll on Todd, as he lost his balance from time to time.

Tobias grabbed Todd's arm just before he fell into a tree. "What's the matter with you, kid? Getting sick on me?"

"You did eat half his lunch," Duke shot back. "Anyway, we're close."

"How do we know we're close? What did the poem say?" Tobias said.

Ezra took out the amulet. "Something about a horse dancing on a rock."

" _If_ you were paying attention it said 'shadow horse,'" Duke corrected between clench teeth as he stopped and looked around.

"Why are we stopping?" Tobias questioned.

Duke ignored Tobias and looked at the large rocks covering the area. He then found what he was looking for.

"There; see that rock?" Duke pointed out.

"The one with the weird-looking hole in it?" Tobias asked. "What about it?"

Jennifer soon saw. "The light from the hole! It looks like a horse when you look at the rock's shadow!"

Duke gave Jennifer a quick smile. "And we look at where the horse is facing . . ."

Everyone looked and saw a large tree in the not too far distance in shape of a turtle.

"Not bad, Duke; if you keep behaving, maybe you can meet our employer," Tobias said.

As they came closer to the tree, they saw stone ruins surrounding it. They stopped in front of a stone tablet and rock tiles. The same circle of animals was etched into the stone tablet. Before Tobias could talk, Todd groaned and began to sweat.

"What's with you, kid?" Tobias asked, and Duke knew Todd was wearing down from using his Favor for too long, but mentally told Todd to hold out for a bit longer.

"I've seen this before; he's showing symptoms of a disease transmitted by a biting fly," Duke said. Tobias looked at Ezra who gave no sign that Duke was lying. "Look, there's 'the compass of animals'; if you just follow that path of tiles, it will lead you to the treasure; just let me look after him."

Once again, Tobias looked at Ezra who nodded back.

"Say 'please,'" Tobias said, "and nicely."

Duke swallowed begrudgingly before he spoke. "Please."

Tobias and Ezra smirked at them. "This is how we're going to do it: Ezra and I are going to see if you're telling the truth. If the treasure's there, we're coming back for you; if you're lying, you know what happens."

"Where are we going to go? We don't know where we are," Jennifer grumbled and Reinette meowed through the box she was holding.

After checking on Duke, Jennifer, and Todd once more time, Tobias and Ezra walked on. However, after four feet, the tile underneath them crumbled and they fell.

Duke let out a breath of relief. "You can stop, Todd."

Todd gasped and panted, like he just ran track for two periods; Jennifer looked confused.

"I'll explain later," Duke said and doubled-checked the carving on the stone tablet. "Yes."

"Duke?" Jennifer asked as Todd freed Reinette from the box.

Duke took out the amulet and the key, which surprised Jennifer because she thought Ezra had them, but then she inwardly smiled remembering that this was Duke Crocker: he probably pickpocketed Ezra. Jennifer walked closer to Duke, and Todd followed her, carrying Reinette.

"How did you do it, Duke?" Todd asked, after he caught his breath.

"The poem said 'Only the compass of animals shall open the locks,'" Duke said. "Which means that the treasure was highly secured. Now if we look at the amulet . . ."

Todd and Jennifer looked at the amulet and examined the carving, and noticed what Duke saw: the animals on the amulet were in different positions from the ones in the carving.

"I think if we match the animals to the ones on the amulet, it should disarm the traps," Duke said and handed the amulet and the key to Jennifer. He then placed his hands on the circle and with some nudging, made the animals move. "Jennifer, tell me where the animals go."

"Let's see: bear opposite of the turtle, elephant opposite of the wolf, the rat to the fish, bat to rabbit, eagle to lion, and the dog opposite of the horse," Jennifer said.

Once Duke was done rearranging the animals, they heard a loud crack and saw that most of the tiles were now collapsed, leaving a solid path leading to a mouth of a cave, which made everyone smile.

"Reinette, you stay here," Todd said, placing her on the ground as Jennifer and Duke gathered the equipment. "We'll be back."

' _I will wait . . . a lizard!'_ Reinette started to say, but then she focused on a passing lizard, ready to pounce on it.

"Um, maybe you can come with us," Todd said; he didn't really want her to wander off, and picked her up, but she began to struggle, wanting to hunt the lizard. He then saw the box Tobias placed her in and got an idea. "Here, you can ride in here, without the lid. I'll even put this towel in, so it will be soft inside; you'll look like that queen in the story I read to you."

After Todd put the towel inside, Reinette examined the box.

' _Okay!'_ she happily agreed and jumped inside, and they entered the cave.

As they trekked through the cave, Duke explained his plan of how he avoided Ezra from reading his intentions to Jennifer. Duke was caught off guard when they reached the end of the cave, which turned out to be small opening in the middle of the land. They could see the roots of the tree hanging from the above, and the waves crashing against the rocks below them. In front of the opening was a flat mound and on top of it was a locked metal chest. Duke, Jennifer, and Todd surrounded the chest and for a moment, just stared at it.

"I wonder what's inside," Todd said.

' _Fish?'_ Reinette guessed, which made the others laugh.

"There's only one way to find out," Duke said. "Whenever you're ready, Jennifer."

Jennifer nodded, let out a deep breath, and unlocked the chest.

Duke removed the lock and opened the chest. Inside there was a compass, along with an old copy of _Captains Courageous_ , a small figurine of an island deity, a pocket watch, a curious medallion, and a replica of Big Ben. There was also a small wooden box there as well, and Duke pulled it out and opened it, finding four arm rings made of nacre inside, well, three, one of them was broken.

"What's this?" Todd asked lifting out a metallic sphere made of rings on a small stand.

"It's an armillary sphere; in the past, people used it to find the positions of the stars," Duke grinned.

"Wow," Todd said, then looked inside the chest again. "Is that it?"

"Looks like it," Jennifer said as began to carefully place the items in a bag.

' _No fish?'_ Reinette asked, sounding disappointed, but then she saw the nacre arm rings. _'Shiny things!'_

Duke chuckled and was about to inspect the chest further, when they all heard a gunshot, causing them to turn around and see Tobias and Ezra, both covered in dirt and dust. Ezra had his gun pointed at the cave's ceiling, while Tobias aimed his gun on them.

"Drop everything!" Tobias ordered, then looked at Duke. "You, over there!"

Reinette laid low in the box, while Tobias herded Duke to the edge.

"Think that was cleaver, leading us in a trap? Did you have a laugh with us attempting to climb out until you got bored? I don't know how you tricked Ezra, but I had enough of Duke Crocker in my life!"

Tobias shot Duke, causing him to fall over the edge. The last thing Duke heard before he hit the water were the horrified screams of Jennifer and Todd.

* * *

 _"Duke," he heard someone say._

 _Duke opened his eyes and found himself . . . falling? . . . floating?. . . through light and water. In front of him was an older woman with dark hair, and she smiled._

 _"You came at last," she said._

 _"And where is it that I've come to?" Duke asked. "And who are you?"_

 _"I'm the one who left that message for you, Duke Crocker," she told him, her voice gentle. She reached out and touched his cheek, her hand soft and cool. "I waited a long time for you to receive it."_

 _"And what is it you wanted to tell me?"_

 _"There is great peril ahead for you, Duke. You must take care," she warned him, glancing behind her as though she expected someone to interrupt them. "We do not have long."_

 _"I don't understand. The Troubles are over," Duke told her. He could feel his head beginning to pound, and she looked concerned._

 _"You cannot remain here long, you're not accustomed to astral travel," she urged, and gave him a gentle smile. "And even though some parts of you were changed, you are not fully human, Duke," she told him. "You never really were, you know. You are filled with magic, and yet you hide yourself among the humans."_

 _"I'm not magic," Duke protested, but he had the feeling that she was telling him the truth._

 _"Stop arguing, and listen closely," she advised her tone stern but still gentle, almost affectionate. "What you found in the chest; some of them will help you and Todd. They will help you find what it is you and Todd will need. They are very important. "_

 _"How will I know which things they are?" Duke cried. The headache was becoming nearly unbearable, and he squeezed his eyes tightly shut in pain. The woman pulled Duke close to her and hugged him, and for Duke, it felt like . . . like the time he was stuck inside Todd's body and Ida hugged him, like mother who truly loved her child._

 _"You will know them when you see them," the woman said and kissed Duke's forehead. "Your wounds are healed. Take care, Duke—you are not the only ones in search of the treasure," the woman said, her voice sounding as if it were coming from a vast distance. "Be careful."_

* * *

Jennifer held Todd close as Tobias kept his gun on them, while Ezra collected what they found; Reinette still hid in the box.

"That better be everything," Tobias said, then glanced back. "Ezra?"

Ezra was reaching for the armillary sphere, when a geyser of water shot up from the ocean, and standing perfectly balanced on top, completely healed, was Duke Crocker. Jennifer and Todd were happy; however astonished when they saw his eyes were silver and glowing a little.

Tobias and Ezra were unnerved seeing Duke, but Tobias soon broke out of his reverie and fired a shot at Duke, while Ezra prepared to fire as well.

Somehow Duke sensed the incoming bullet and gestured, and a smaller geyser shot out from the ocean, that interceded the bullet and slammed Tobias into the wall with enough force that knocked him unconscious; Ezra's jaw dropped. Duke then stared at him and Ezra dropped his gun, and placed his hands in the air. Duke calmly dismounted the geyser and both geysers lowered back down into the ocean.

Duke blinked and his eyes returned to their original color. Todd and Jennifer immediately ran to Duke and embraced him, and he did the same. Ezra quietly backed up, trying to escape, but he kicked the armillary sphere, and surprising everyone, it began whirling and clicking, like an old-fashioned mechanical object. The rings began moving independently, and when they stopped, the smaller sphere in the center glowed and a beam of light shot out and hit the floor, creating something, and Duke and Jennifer recognized what it was.

"A thinny?" Jennifer found herself saying as she carefully came closer to it, and Duke and Todd followed her; Ezra stepped nervously away from the armillary sphere.

"That's a thinny?" Todd asked and Duke nodded back.

Before anyone could say anything, another gunshot was heard and they saw Ezra pointing his gun at them, but his hand was shaking.

"What is that?!" Ezra demanded, indicating the thinny, then aimed his gun at Duke. "What are you?!"

Ezra tried to shot at Duke, but he missed and the bullet landed next to Reinette's box, scaring her. Reinette bolted out her box and began to run around in a state of total fear.

"Reinette, stop!" Todd exclaimed, seeing she getting too close to the thinny. He reached out to grab her, but he tripped and fell into the thinny with Reinette in his arms. The thinny immediately closed up.

Duke screamed and rushed at Ezra and knocked him unconscious, while Jennifer went over to where the thinny was and dropped to her knees. Duke then went over to Jennifer and touched her shoulder, causing her to look at him with tear-filled eyes. All Duke could do was to kneel down next to her and weep as well.


	4. Future's End

_Note: Thanks to TRDowden1 for help with the ending!_

 _If you have a chance, please leave a review, thank you._

 _Dear Mom and Dad,_

 _As you can see, I'm still alive and okay. I know we talked, but Jennifer thought a letter will reassure you. I know we didn't really discuss what happened, so I thought I should do it now. Just, don't blame Duke, okay? It's not his fault, and he needs us (Jennifer, me, and even Reinette) so he'll not feel lonely._

 _Did you get the announcement that Paige and Nathan are getting married? If we're invited, can we go? I know it's in Haven, but I know we'll be okay. I know everyone will prevent any supernatural disasters from ruining the wedding._

 _So, this is what happened when you heard I went missing . . ._

Ch. 4: Future's End

The first thing Todd was aware of was the sound of the waves against the shore. Then he felt raindrops hitting his face.

' _Wet . . . cold . . . humiliated . . .'_ Reinette's voice said in his mind. _'Lost . . . scared . . . Todd!'_

Todd slowly blinked his eyes opened to see storm clouds and rain. He became aware he was lying on his back on small beach, and he was wet. He sat up, trying to recall how he got here.

' _Todd!'_ Reinette called out as she came over to him, also soaking wet. _'Unhappy! I'm wet!'_

Todd wiped his damp hair from his eyes, going over what he remembered: the treasure map, Tobias and Ezra, when they found the treasure, a thinny opened . . .

Todd felt like someone punched his heart when he realized what happened: he and Reinette had fallen through the thinny.

Todd immediately got up and looked around. It looked like Maine, but that didn't mean he was in Maine.

' _Uncomfortable! Still cold and wet!'_ Reinette complained.

Todd shivered; he knew standing in the pouring rain will not help his situation. He had to find out where he was and how to get back. He looked at Reinette.

"Stay with me, Reinette; we're going to find somewhere dry," Todd said.

Reinette agreed, but every time she took a step in the sand, she stopped to shake a paw to rid herself of the wet sand, thus she lagged behind, slowing down Todd. Todd then decided to carry her and Reinette was fine with that.

Todd didn't know how long he walked, but he saw a diner ahead and walked to it. He told Reinette to be still and quiet as he hid her underneath his windbreaker. The rain had lessened itself from torrential downpour to a steady drizzle and he hurried inside to the cozy warmth of the restaurant, holding Reinette close to his body.

The bell dinged on the door as he swung it open, and Todd's sneeze got everyone's attention. For a second, everyone just stared at him, but soon a waitress walked over to him.

"You poor thing! Let's take you back and warm yourself up!" the waitress said, whose nametag read Millie, and hurried Todd into the back and into a small break room.

"Now go and sit down," Millie said, showing Todd a chair. "I'll be right back."

Once Todd was seated, Millie left. Todd thought it was safe, so he let Reinette poke her head out, but she got out and sat on the table and began to clean herself. Before Todd could get her, Millie returned with towels and coats. She saw Reinette and sighed.

"Of course the lost boy has a pet," Millie said and wrapped Todd up in the towels and coats. She then handed Todd some smaller towels. "Those are for your cat. Keep her in here, out of the kitchen, and the boss won't throw you out."

"Thank you," Todd said, both grateful and relieved.

"Now I told Hal to fix you some warm hot chocolate and some soup . . . better make it two," Millie said, glancing at Reinette meticulously grooming herself. "It's probably ready by now; I'll back. Um, anymore surprises I should know about?"

"Not that I know of," Todd said, trying to smile and Millie smiled back and she left.

Todd then got Reinette and began drying her, until Reinette squirmed herself free.

' _I can dry myself,'_ Reinette said and went back cleaning herself where she left off, but Todd got her and began drying her again.

"You'll dry quicker with my help," Todd said as he dried her. "And remember to be quiet. If you want to say anything, just say it to me."

Before Reinette could say anything, Millie came back carrying a platter with a cup of hot chocolate and two bowls of soup, one smaller than the other.

"Hope you don't mind marshmallows," Millie said as she placed down the hot chocolate and a bowl of soup. She then placed the smaller bowl next to Todd and he let go of Reinette so she could have her soup.

"Thank you," Todd said and took a sip of the hot chocolate.

"You can repay my kindness by answering some questions," Millie said as she sat down next to him. "Like who are you and why aren't dressed for the weather."

"I'm Todd Beale-Grant, and she's Reinette, my cat," Todd said, and as he thought how to explain his situation without causing suspicion, he tried the soup. "I-I was on a ship with her, and there was a storm, and we fell overboard. I woke up here. Um, where am I?"

"On the edge of a little town called Haven," Millie said.

Todd mentally cheered. At least Haven existed wherever he was, but he still didn't know it was _his_ Haven.

"Where're your folks?" Millie asked as Reinette was done eating and went to a heating vent and started cleaning herself.

"In Delain," Todd said, then it struck him he should call his parents, but then remembered Tobias and Ezra took his phone. "I-I was with relatives on the ship. I lost my phone in the ocean. Is there a phone I can use?"

Millie deeply sighed. It was then Todd noticed the small Guard tattoo on the side of her neck. "Look, Todd, you seem like a good kid, but something's seems off. We have a tradition in Haven to call the police if someone turns up and something's off about them, so I'm going to do that before someone else does. Hey, it's better that you know it's me than some other person."

Todd nodded, understanding, and Millie looked a little surprised, but soon she smiled.

"Well, maybe things will turn out all right. I'll let them know to pick up some clean clothes as well, okay?" Millie said and left.

While Todd waited, he dried and cleaned himself, and enjoyed the warm soup and hot chocolate. If Nathan came, he could tell him what happened, and he could let Duke and Jennifer know that he's okay.

Reinette was done cleaning herself when her ears perked up and she looked at the door. _'People are coming. Voices seem familiar, but different.'_

Millie came in with two police officers. One was an older man in a Haven PD jacket, and the other was a younger man in policeman's blues, carrying a bag.

"Hi," the older man said as Todd stood up. "I'm Chief Wuornos."

Todd's eyes nearly budged out of his head as he gawped.

" _Nathan_?! What happened?!" Todd exclaimed.

"How do you know my name?" Chief Wuornos asked.

Todd blinked his eyes in confusion. "It's me, Todd, Todd Beale-Grant. Don't you remember me? Is this a Trouble?"

"How do you know about Troubles?" Chief Wuornos asked, a bit sharply, giving Todd a suspicious look.

"I was there. I saw them and experienced the Troubles with everyone else. Why do you remember Troubles and not me?" Todd asked, getting worried. "Wait, if this is a Trouble, is yours back? Can you feel anything?"

Chief Wuornos looked a little shocked, then he looked at his fingers and bent them.

"Dad?" the younger officer asked, looking at Chief Wuornos.

"I can still feel, James," Chief Wuornos replied, and once again, Todd gawped as his eyes grew twice his size.

"JAMES?! You're James?!" Todd exclaimed. "You-you're a baby! I mean—the last time I saw you, you were a baby."

"Kid, I was a baby 25 years ago," James said with a tiny grin.

Todd lost his balance for a moment when he heard James's words, and Reinette jumped onto to the table, looking at him in concern.

"I'm in the _FUTURE?!"_ Todd exclaimed.

"I think we should go the station and discuss this further," Chief Wuornos said, his tone now kind.

"You want to change before we go?" James asked, placing the bag on the table.

Todd just nodded back and Reinette rubbed Todd's hand.

' _Feel better, Todd,'_ Reinette radiated, and everyone heard her. James walked up to Reinette.

"Did the cat just speak?" James asked, looking at Reinette.

"Reinette!" Todd scolded and Reinette gave him an innocent look.

' _But I know them and they know me!'_ Reinette protested.

Chief Wuornos and James looked at Todd.

"Um, yeah, I'll explain her as well," Todd said.

* * *

After Todd got into clean clothes, he thanked Millie again, and left the diner with James and Chief Wuornos. As they drove, both Nathan and James were busy on the phone, but some sort of future technology prevented Todd from hearing their conversations.

In truth, Todd was a little disappointed when he saw the Haven police station; it was like he was Marty McFly and traveled to the real 2015, not the one he went to in the movie. There were some remodeling and he saw devices that looked futuristic, but nothing impressive. What he did noticed was the stares the other officers were giving him as he walked inside and found himself holding Reinette closer to him.

Chief Wuornos lead him into his office, still in the same area. Inside, waiting for them, was an older woman, and Todd recognized her as Paige, but older. He was a little confused; he thought Paige didn't aged.

"You must be Todd," Paige said, getting his attention. "I'm Paige Wuornos, and this must be the cat James told me about."

"Um, yes," Todd said as Paige studied him. "Her name is Reinette."

"Why don't we all sit down?" Chief Wuornos suggested and they agreed.

Once they were settled, Nathan looked at Todd and he explained his situation. While he was talking, Reinette left Todd to find another comfortable place to take a nap. When Todd was through, Paige handled him a glass of water.

"Do you remember him, Paige?" Chief Wuornos asked and Paige shook her head.

"None of my other selves recognize him," Paige said.

"You have your memories? I mean . . . from your other . . . selves?" Todd asked.

"Yes, I exchanged my extended life to gain back my memories," Paige said, smiling kindly at Todd.

"But why don't you remember me?" Todd asked. "You do believe me, do you?"

"We do believe you, Todd. This is Haven after all," Chief Wuornos said with a brief smile before he became serious. "We don't remember you because none of us had met you before; things went differently here. I killed Duke, and he never came back. Jennifer sacrificed her life to stop William, and is buried at sea with Duke's ashes."

"They're . . . dead?" Todd choked out, trying to hold back his tears. Paige placed a comforting hand on Todd's.

"Todd, you know you went through a thinny, things went differently here," Paige said. "What happened in your reality, didn't happened here: You never came to Haven."

"But why?" Todd asked. "Wait, did the Void attack Haven here?"

Before anyone could answer, there was a knock at the doorway, and they saw a young man with brown hair and eyes, wearing a medical coat.

"Stan said you called me, Chief?" the man asked.

"Yes, Dr. Harker, come in," Chief Wuornos said, and the man entered. "Todd, this is Dr. Harker; he's going to run some tests."

"Why? You said you believe me," Todd asked.

"We . . . do, but we need to be sure," Nathan said.

Todd was going to protest Nathan's answer, when he remembered how Duke described Nathan and what he saw with _his_ Nathan, and soon understood. They probably want to make sure that he's really who he said he is and not an Aether construct or from Paige's reality.

' _Testing to see if I'm human is probably the only thing Haven has that's high-tech,'_ Todd thought as Chief Wuornos was now busy on the phone and James and Dr. Harker were talking.

Wait, Harker . . .

"So are we still seeing the game on Saturday?" Dr. Harker asked James.

"Sure, I'll let you know if anything changes, Aaron," James answered.

"Aaron?! Aaron Harker?!" Todd gawked, standing up to get a better look at the now grown Aaron. "You-you're—"

"Do I know you?" Aaron asked.

"I'll explain," James said. "I'll escort him and the cat."

"Wait, James, what about your lunch date?" Paige asked.

James slapped his forehead and got out his phone. "Thanks, Mom. I better call Jean."

"Jean? As in Jean Mitchell?" Todd asked, astonished.

"Um, yeah, how did you know?" James asked.

"I know Jean from my world! I can't believe you're dating Duke's daughter!" Todd said.

"Jean is Duke Crocker's daughter?" James asked his parents.

"Can't talk now, son; I'm busy on the phone," Chief Wuornos said, and turned his chair around.

Paige smiled weakly at her son. "I'll explain later."

* * *

"So you know me from your reality?" Aaron asked, finishing up his tests on Todd and Reinette.

"Yeah, I stayed with Gloria for a while," Todd said and glanced at James, who was talking on the phone. "Most of my time was spent babysitting you and James with Gloria."

"You babysat us, I mean, the us from your reality?" James asked when he was done with his conversation on the phone and Aaron ran his tests.

"I mostly watched over you guys when Gloria was busy; she taught me how take care of babies, even how to change your diapers . . . um, maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that," Todd awkwardly added when he saw the looks Aaron and James were giving him. "Is, um, Gloria still around?"

"I'm sorry, Todd, but Gloria passed away last year," Aaron said in a sad tone, and Todd's face fell. Reinette rubbed Todd's hand to cheer him up as she purred a little.

"Got a call from my mom; they want us to take him to the Grey Gull," James said.

"Oh, I already ate at the diner," Todd said as he stood up.

James laughed. "Heralds members use the Grey Gull for meetings."

"'Herald members?'" Todd asked as he picked up Reinette and followed Aaron and James.

"It's a group of people who looks out and protect the Troubles," James explained. "It's based off an old group called the Guard, except we're not that . . ."

". . . Extreme," Aaron said and James nodded in agreement when they reached his car. "We call ourselves Heralds in honor of _The Haven Herald,_ the newspaper run by one of the last leaders of the Guard."

"Vince and Dave Teagues," Todd said after he settled himself in James's car. James and Aaron looked at him. "It's . . . odd . . . how similar your reality and mine are, yet so different."

' _Maybe that's why I can't stop feeling sad,'_ Todd thought while he looked through the window as James drove off. _'This Haven is so much like my Haven, but there's so much missing.'_

* * *

Even the Grey Gull remained the same after 25 years, Todd noted as he got out of James' car and went inside. There was group of people already there, gathered around long table. Todd recognized the older versions of Dwight, McHugh, and Vickie. There was one woman with blonde hair wearing business attire and another woman with long dark hair done in a braid that snaked down over her shoulder. There was something familiar with the woman with dark hair to Todd and soon he figured out why.

' _She must be this reality's Jean,'_ Todd thought and found out he was right when he saw James greeted her.

Chief Wuornos then asked everyone to sit down and called the meeting in order; Paige said it was okay to let Reinette run around and Todd did that. As Chief Wuornos asked Todd to explain his story again, Paige took out a ball of yarn for Reinette to play with.

"Nathan, we know almost anything could happen in Haven, but we also know some people like to manipulate us," Dwight said when Todd was done talking. "How do know he isn't a genetic experiment from William?"

"He could even be a creation from Croatoan," Vickie commented, glancing at the blonde woman, which earned a glare from Dwight.

"Which I asked Aaron to run some tests on him," Chief Wuornos said, then looked at Dr. Harker. "Aaron."

"I ran his DNA to the DNA we have on Duke Crocker," Aaron said, passing around papers. "He is definitely a relative to the Crocker family. So, um, congratulations, Jean, meet your 20th removed cousin."

Jean stared at Todd, who awkwardly smiled and waved at her.

"What about the cat?" McHugh asked, as Reinette carried the ball of yarn to Todd and dropped it at his feet.

"She's a real cat," Aaron said as Todd threw the yarn and Reinette chased after it.

Jean came closer to Todd and looked him over closely.

"I was told I was the only surviving Crocker," Jean said to him as Reinette returned with the yarn. "How come I've never met you before?"

"I've have the answer," the blonde woman said, and moved closer to Todd. "I'm Elizabeth Hendrickson, I work with—"

"Lizzie?! Is that you?!" Todd blurted out.

"So you know me as well," Elizabeth said.

"Of course; the first time we met you dragged me off to play Lizzie the Lion-Hearted," Todd said. "Um, I was Todd the Temperate."

Elizabeth looked a little shocked, then smiled a little.

"You really did know me when I was a kid," Elizabeth said. She then pressed a button on her phone and the others' phones beeped. "I just send you the information. Todd . . . you should read this for yourself."

Elizabeth handed Todd a device that looked like a tablet. Todd's eyes grew wide when he read what was on the tablet as he felt his heart froze.

 _Amongst the victims of the shootout are . . . Roland and Susan Beale, and their three-year-old, son, Todd . . ._

Todd dropped the tablet on the table, as shock overtook him. Now everything made sense.

"I'm . . . dead," Todd said in a somber voice, getting everyone's attention.

"Todd, would you like some time alone?" Chief Wuornos asked in a gentle tone, seeing Todd's face.

Todd slowly nodded his head and Dwight escorted him to the back; Reinette followed them.

* * *

Todd gazed out into the ocean as he wrapped his arms around his knees, thinking over the information he read in the news article. Reinette was rubbing his legs and purred, trying to cheer him up, while Dwight watched over them.

 _'I'm dead, well . . . not really me . . . the me in this dimension,'_ Todd thought as he studied the rays of sunlight shining in-between the clouds and stroked Reinette. _'This is why no one remembers me; they never met the me from this world. Without me, Croatoan's back-up plan wouldn't have worked, and Duke remained dead. I still don't know if the Void tried to invade this reality, but Jennifer wasn't brought back to life as well. I don't know what happened to Reinette in this world, but . . . I don't exist here.'_

"How are you doing, kid? Do you need more time?" Dwight asked, breaking Todd from his thoughts.

Todd shook his head and stood up. "I'm . . . not all right, but it looks like the meeting can't go on without me."

"Well, yeah, the reason we were called together is because of you," Dwight said with a small smile, making Todd smile back.

Reinette followed them back inside and sat next to Todd as he and Dwight went back to their seats.

"I've talked to Paige, and we're fine if you want to live with us," Chief Wuronos said.

"I think I have some of James's clothes stored away that you could use," Paige said with a tiny smile.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Todd asked, confused. "Aren't we going to look for that device that send me here?"

"Todd, we don't know if that device exists here," Chief Wuornos said. "It could be just a waste of our time."

"But we don't know unless we look!" Todd protested.

"Even if we do, we don't have the resources," Mc Hugh said. "Too many people would ask questions."

"So that's it? You're giving up on me? I'm supposed to live here from now on?" Todd asked. "You care more about Haven than me!"

With that, Todd bolted outside, ignoring the protests of the others, as his eyes filled with tears. No one noticed Reinette had slipped out as well.

* * *

Todd hadn't really gotten that far. He actually ran upstairs to where Audrey's old apartment was; Duke said Todd could go there if he ever he wanted to get away from Gloria, and it was just luck that the extra key was hidden in the same place it was in his reality. Even though he was angry that everyone refused to help him get back home, he could only sit on the floor and cry his eyes out. Even when his parents were in a coma, he never felt this alone before.

' _But you're not alone,'_ Reinette told him, as she rubbed him and purred loudly. _'I'm here, Todd.'_

Todd blinked away his tears and hugged Reinette as he wept again.

' _I'm never leaving your side, Todd,'_ Reinette said. _'As long as I live, I will always be by your side.'_

Some time had passed until both Todd and Reinette heard the door opened, and someone entering.

"Todd? Are you in here?" Todd heard Jean say in a kind voice. "Look, can we . . . can we talk? I'm not going to bring you back to the Heralds. In fact, no one is mad at you; you will not be punished. If you don't want to talk to me, just say so and I'll leave you and will not tell the others."

"How did you know I was here?" Todd asked, peeking his head around an old sofa. Jean turned around and smiled as she walked closer to him.

"When I came back to Haven, people would share stories about my dad," Jean said and sat down next to Todd. "They told me about his tricks and habits. I had a feeling he shared some of his secrets with you, so I thought: 'how would my dad hide?' and came up here to find the door unlocked."

Todd found himself smiling at Jean, but then he sniffled a little.

"I want to go home," Todd said as tears fell from his face. "I don't belong here."

Jean put her arm around him. "Todd, it may look like we're doing nothing, but we're going try to find a way to bring back to your world; just not immediately. I know you miss your family and friends, but please be patient."

Todd's response was to wipe his nose on his sleeve.

"You know, if you like, you could live with me," Jean said, causing Todd to look at her. "Us Crockers have to stick together."

Todd couldn't help but smile back.

"Whenever you're ready, let's head back," Jean said.

"Not now, okay?" Todd said.

Jean just nodded back and let Todd rest his head on her shoulder.

* * *

After a while, Todd felt he could talk to the Heralds, so Jean escorted him and Reinette outside and he saw that everyone went out looking for him.

' _Even though it seems they are uncomfortable leaving Haven unguarded, they do care about me,'_ Todd thought when they saw some of the Herald members fuss and express their concern over him.

Everyone then went back inside to continue the meeting, but then Chief Wuornos signaled everyone to stop.

"Dad?" James asked.

"That door wasn't opened before," Chief Wuornos said, indicating the door to Duke's office. "Dwight, McHugh, James, cover me."

The men nodded and drew their weapons and carefully entered the office.

"Turn around! Hands up!" Chief Wuornos ordered and Todd heard someone yell surprise.

"Shessh! Why do I always forget you're going to that?" a man's voice said.

"Duke?!" Chief Wuornos exclaimed.

Curiosity overtook Todd, and before anyone could stop him, he headed for the office and peeked through the opened door. He saw Dwight, McHugh, Chief Wuornos, and James pointing their guns at a man who looked like Duke, but not quite.

"Duke? Is that you?" Dwight asked.

"Not really, but you're close, though," the man said.

"We're not in the mood for games," McHugh said.

"I'm not playing games," the man said. "I'm giving _him_ a chance to figure it out."

"Who?" James asked.

Todd studied the man; the dark hair curled around his face, and the start of facial hair on his chin. There was something familiar . . .

Todd realized who this man was.

"You're . . . me," Todd said, entering the room.

The man smiled. "That's right."

"You're . . . Todd?" Chief Wuornos asked. "How . . .?"

"Can I explain without guns pointed at me?" the man . . . Adult Todd asked. "Plus, the others might be worried right now since they hadn't heard from you in a while."

Chief Wuornos and the others put their weapons away and they left the office. Todd could see the shocked and confused expressions of the other members of Herald, and even an audible gasp.

"Duke?" Paige asked, coming closer to him.

"I'm sorry, but I'm Todd," Adult Todd said. "I'm not from here; I'm from his reality, from his future, which is your present."

' _Confused!'_ Reinette yowled out.

' _It never did make sense, dear,'_ a new voice said, which made some people jumped because the voice sounded somewhat like Gloria. Soon an old Siamese cat walked out from Duke's office and sat down next to the bar. Todd walked over to the old cat and studied her.

"Is that . . . Reinette?" Todd asked.

' _Why are you acting so surprised, boy? I told you I'd never leave your side,'_ Older Reinette said and chuckled.

"Yeah . . . the Pellucid Aether also extended her life and slowed down her aging process," Adult Todd said, awkwardly, as he rubbed the back of his head. "Better let Dad know."

Todd nodded and Reinette went up to her future self and sniffed her.

' _Hi, me!'_ Reinette cheerfully greeted while she purred and rubbed Older Reinette's chest.

' _Hello, myself,'_ Older Reinette said, and licked Reinette between her ears, purring. _"I was so beautiful when I was young.'_

"You still are," Adult Todd said, smiling at Older Reinette, causing her to chuckle.

"Todd . . . the grown up one . . . what are you doing here?" Chief Wuornos asked.

"Right, I left it in Duke's office," Adult Todd said. "Be right back."

Adult Todd jogged back into the office and soon returned carrying the armillary sphere.

"That's the device that made the thinny!" Todd exclaimed as Adult Todd placed the armillary sphere on the bar counter.

"It is, but this one is from my time," Adult Todd said.

' _Wasn't there something else you were supposed to do?'_ OlderReinette asked.

"Oh, yeah, thanks for reminding me," Adult Todd said and took out his phone. He then went over to Chief Wuornos and took a selfie with him.

"Cool; I still got James in the background," Adult Todd said, smiling when he checked his phone.

"What was that all about?" Chief Wuornos asked.

"It's proof," Adult Todd said, and looked at Todd. "As soon as Nathan . . . the one from our reality . . . hears what this device can do, he'll want to destroy it, saying it's too dangerous for anyone to have, but when he sees this, it will be enough to convince him to leave it alone."

Chief Wuornos opened his mouth to protest, but then closed his mouth. "That would be something I would do."

"But how do you know it would work?" Todd asked.

Adult Todd smiled and walked up to Todd. "Because I was you and I experienced everything you're going through right now."

' _Still confused!'_ Reinette yowled out.

' _Don't worry your pretty head about it, and relax,'_ Older Reinette said, and laid down and Reinette joined her.

"You see, Todd, the reason you're in an alternative future is that each ring has a function," Todd said, indicating the rings of the armillary sphere. "There's one that points to what dimension you want to go to, another one control which time period, another chooses where are you going land physically, and so forth."

"Which ring controls what?" Paige asked.

"What? And ruin my fun figuring it out?" Adult Todd said, grinning at his younger self. "Oh, yeah, there is a randomizer button; that's what Ezra bumped into to activate the device. The rest . . . I'll leave it up to you to find out."

"So . . . is this going to take me home?" Todd asked and Adult Todd nodded. "But . . . what about you?"

"I'm using the device as well . . . just back to my place and time," Adult Todd said. "I have to wait an hour or two after you, that how long it takes to recharge, in fact, it's recharging right now. So, while we're waiting . . . hey, Jean, could you help me print out a photo?"

* * *

While they waited for the device to recharged, Adult Todd took it outside. Paige took this time to ask for someone drop off Todd's other clothes in a bag.

"It's better when the device is used outside," Adult Todd explained. "Sometimes, furniture gets broken when a thinny opens inside . . . oh, hey, does anyone has a pen and paper?"

Paige handled him a pen and a pad. "Is this important to you? Because I need to give this to me . . . Todd."

"Why?" Todd asked, as Paige shook her head and Adult Todd gave the pen and paper to Todd.

"You're going to need them to write down the symbols where the rings lined up," Adult Todd said. "DO NOT lose the paper, Todd, it's very important you keep it with you and NEVER throw it away."

"Why?" Todd asked.

"Let's just say it will help you and me in the future," Adult Todd said as he took out a familiar looking piece of paper and Todd smiled at his future self, understanding.

"Wait, if you knew Paige was going to give you . . . me the pen and pad, why did you ask her?" Todd asked.

Adult Todd shrugged. "Hey, Mom always said to be polite."

"Yeah, you're right," Todd said and smiled.

Todd then went around to say farewell to the people of this reality, and Paige handed him the bag.

"We'll meet again, in 25 years," Jean said after their hug, and gave the photo of Adult Todd, Chief Wuornos, and James, and he placed it in his the pocket of his jeans along with the pen and pad.

When Todd was ready, he went over to Adult Todd.

"Um, is there anything else I need to know about the future?" Todd asked.

Adult Todd smirked at his past self. "Can't give away too much about what happens, it will ruin the surprises, but . . . perhaps I can share a couple of things that could be helpful."

"Yeah?"

"First . . . just be there for Duke; he's going to need a lot of support," Adult Todd said. "Also, don't feel stressed about being a godfather."

Before Todd could ask, Adult Todd began moving the rings on the armillary sphere, and Todd concentrated on where the rings lined up as he took notes. When Adult Todd was done, he tapped the top of the armillary sphere, and a second later, the small sphere in the center glowed and a beam of light shot out and created a thinny.

"Ready, Reinette?" Todd asked his cat as he picked her up.

' _No,'_ Reinette said. _'But I want to go home.'_

Todd smiled and looked back at future Haven and its people one more time. The adults said farewell and wished him luck.

Todd picked up the bag that held his clothes, then looked at the thinny and let out a deep breath. He then jumped into the thinny.

* * *

The first thing Todd was aware of was someone touching his cheek and saw Reinette rubbing his face. He sat up and realized it was nighttime and he was at the dock where Duke moored _The Cape Rouge_. Todd picked up Reinette and the bag, and walked to where _The Cape Rouge_ was, and was relieved to see it still there. Surprisingly, the gangplank was down, but Todd was just glad he had a way aboard _The Rouge_.

' _Smell food, smells yummy!'_ Reinette said once they were onboard he put the bag away. Todd concluded that Duke and Jennifer must be in the kitchen.

He found a cooked meal but the food was untouched on the dishes. He then saw Duke and Jennifer, sitting on a small couch, looking out at the ocean. There was an opened bottle of wine on the circular table next to them, and also two glasses of wine. Duke was holding Jennifer close to him, and Todd could hear them crying.

Before Todd could move, Reinette jumped out of his arms and went over to Duke and Jennifer. She then jumped on the sofa and meowed, getting their attention. Duke and Jennifer stopped crying and looked behind them to see Reinette, then Todd.

The two adults immediately ran to Todd and encircled him in hugs as they babble and muttered endearments to each other. Reinette circled them, purring as the humans cried tears of happiness.

When they finally broke apart, Todd saw that Duke had stopped crying, but his eyes were red, and Jennifer was still weeping.

"Todd," Duke finally said and swallowed. "How did you return?"

"I'll tell you over dinner," Todd said and wiped his nose. "It smells great."

Duke nodded. "Better set a place for you."

However, when they turned around, they saw Reinette, on Jennifer's chair, her front paws on the table, helping herself to Jennifer's dinner.

"Reinette!" Todd exclaimed.

Reinette stopped and looked at them.

' _What?'_ Reinette innocently asked.

Everyone had to laugh.

* * *

During dinner, Todd explained his adventure through the thinny and his encounter with his future self. Duke informed Todd that Ezra and Tobias were arrested by the local authorities, but they didn't find out who hired the two men. He told Nathan and the others what happened and Dwight said he'd ask some members of the Guard to look into Ezra and Tobias. Duke then contacted Todd's parents and informed them what happened to him, and Todd said he'll talk to them after dinner.

After dinner, Todd Skyped his parents, showing them that he was alive and well. They didn't really talk much, it mostly muttering endearments and crying in relief and joy. Once Duke was sure Todd's parents weren't going to sue him for child endangerment, they contacted Nathan and Haven.

Just as Adult Todd said, once Nathan saw Todd was safe, he told Duke to destroy the armillary sphere. Todd then took out the photo and showed it to Nathan, which silenced him, then relented and said to keep the armillary sphere safe until they found a place to store it in Haven. Dwight said the Guard was still looking into who hired Ezra and Tobias.

Afterwards, Todd was exhausted from talking, crying, plus traveling to an alternative world, so he headed to bed.

Jennifer went to check on Todd one last time before she joined Duke. He was sitting on the couch, looking over the other items they found in the treasure chest with a pensive look on his face.

"What's the matter?" She asked as she sat down next to him. She glanced toward Todd's bedroom door. "He's asleep, I checked. Talk to me," she murmured, kissing his face. "Is it about . . . what happened to you after Tobias shot you?"

Duke gave her a quick nod for his response.

"We never had a chance to really talk about . . . what you did . . . to save us; we busy trying to find out what happened to Todd," Jennifer said. "What did happen to you, Duke?"

Duke told her of his conversation with the woman in his vision, all while Jennifer sat there with her mouth agape.

"What did she mean a 'great peril?' Is there something out there like the Void?" Jennifer asked when he was done.

"I don't know, all she said the items will help Todd and I find what we need . . . whatever that means," Duke said and picked up the copy of Rudyard Kipling's _Captains Courageous_.

Duke knew the story well-he'd had to read it in high school, but had enjoyed so much he'd read it a few times since. Its title had been taken from a ballad "Mary Ambree"-When Captains Courageous, whom death could not daunt-the story was about a boy who had been washed overboard a steamship and was rescued by fishermen off the Grand Banks of Newfoundland, and becomes a temporary crew member of the _We're Here_.

"Someone chose this book well," Duke remarked.

"Why do you say that?" Jennifer asked.

"Some of Haven's founding families came from Newfoundland, Crockers among them," he informed her, thumbing through the book, glancing at the pages.

Duke reached the back of the book, and then noted that the words _We're Here_ appeared in glowing letters on the back inside cover, and he saw that the paper had been clumsily glued down. No-re-glued. Something was under the book leaf.

"Another map?" Jennifer whispered.

"No, it's hard, like metal," Duke muttered.

He made an incision in the flyleaf, and retrieved what looked to be a small coin, and he held it in his hand.

A glowing white light appeared, and he was standing outside a small house, with hundreds upon hundreds of doll heads, hanging from trees, tied to the branches, nailed to them, resting on the ground, some smiling, some crying, all with their eyes glowing, casting an eerie light over the whole place.

Ahead of him, he saw a huge ancient tree, its branches laden with doll heads, and he could hear Jennifer calling to him, "Duke! Duke!"

He opened his eyes to find her leaning over him, her face anxious, her eyes teary. Todd was behind her, clearly woken up hearing Jennifer, looking worried.

"Are you okay?" she half-sobbed. "You just—I don't know. You just tensed up, and you seemed to be having some kind of seizure, Duke," she told him. "And your eyes were silver!"

"Is it . . . is it . . ." Todd muttered.

"No, I don't think this has anything to do with you and the armillary sphere," Duke said, slowly sitting up. "It has to do with the treasure we found."

Duke somehow managed to get himself onto the couch. "Get some hot chocolate for Todd, Jennifer; he needs to know what happened to me as well."


End file.
